City of Vengeance
by Celtic Sorceress
Summary: Post COG The balance was upset by Jace returning to the living. Clary is receiving disturbing messages about Jace's return. Can Clary save Jace & reset the balance, before hell breaks loose & sets one of the dead free? C/J A/M S/?
1. The Angel's Gift

So I decided to try my hand at a MI fic Its been forever since I wrote anything honestly so I cant promise that its any good. Im still working on the major details of it so bare that in mind when reading. It is Jace/Clary, Alec/Magnus and Simon/Isabelle/Maia (as in which girl is to be determined). This story takes place post COG and is as canon as I can get it. I dislike A/U and AH stories so this is my idea of what happens when COG ends. I dont own any of the characters and I am sure we all wish we did own Jace! However, thanks to the world of imagination we can play with the characters so long as we put them back where we found them or Cassandra Clare might get mad! ;) PLEASE Read & Review, I not only live for it, my muse lives for it and if shes alive- so does the story! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Angel's Gift**

One would think the sensation of flight would be inspiring, invigorating, or at the very least intriguing as a person's body fought the laws of gravity and all physics by gliding through the air wingless. But all it was in the end was painful.

With a grunt coming from a mix of pain and annoyance, she hit the padding stomach and cheek first. Her palms planted into the blue mat next and she lay there in exhaustion with a sigh following the groan. She closed her eyes and wondered when she was going to get it right. She wasn't sure how much more her body could take of this.

And why was this padding so damn thin- it offered no protection from black and blues, bumps, and bruises! Of course, neither did the hard pavement had this been a real fight which she was sure he was going to remind her of momentarily.

Surprised yet again, she turned onto her back to find a set of thin, long fingers, the kind a musician would kill for, stretched out reaching to help grasp her up. Those long fingers were attached to the hand of a lithe, muscular arm the color of pale honey that she was knew matched the rest of his lanky but stout body's complexion.

She heaved another sigh, blowing strands of copper, orangey-red bangs out of her eyes. They didn't go far since most of them were matted to her forehead, damp with sweat. She reached out for his grasp, her pale, freckled skin looking almost sickly in comparison to his bronzed tone.

Of course, she could never match up to him- at least not in her opinion. The picture before her was that of a model, almost god-like, angelic, and yet the smirk was devilish and the look in his eye was certainly as mischievous as an imp- assuming they were not the real kind of demon and just the metaphoric kind.

Her smaller, warm hand found his equally warm grasp and his long fingers enveloped around her wrist as he pulled her up without struggle. She, on the other hand, let out another groan of protest as she allowed him to right her whole body in one quick motion. She planted her feet firmly, trying not to waver.

"I think you've had enough for one day," he relented, his voice heavy, laced with concern and perhaps a mix of fatigue. He still hadn't released her hand from his.

She followed the trail of tight muscle in his arm up to his face. His wavy blond hair had started growing a little too long again and some strands were deceptively blocking the gold-tawny color of his eyes. She reached up with her free hand and gently brushed back some of his yellow curls. Everything about him was gold- his skin, hair, eyes… he was a bronzed angel- with the personality of devious devil. Well- normally. His personality had been on and off since they had gotten home from Idris.

"Don't be so hard on yourself- you'll set yourself up for failure," he informed, misreading her silence.

"Oh," she replied lamely, still entranced by his gaze.

He smiled. "Earth to Clary?"

She heard a murmur escape her lips but he was still holding her hand and despite the lack of intimacy in his touch, it still set her skin on fire. She found it difficult to think of much else when he touched her. Maybe that was why she was having trouble learning?

He laughed gently. "Did you hit your head again or are you stunned by my awesomeness yet again?"

This snapped her out of her reverie. She rolled her eyes but still felt a flush of heat return to her cheeks at his implication. "I must've hit my head." She drawled, not giving him the satisfaction he already knew belonged to him. "If I keep it up it may get as swollen as yours Jace Lightwood!" she added for good measure, but once again became red in the face as he gave her another implied look. Ok so perhaps those weren't the greatest words to use…

He chuckled softly, pulling her by the wrist gently with a flick of his own wrist. Her body tumbled forward, crashing into his rock-hard frame. He caught her easily around the waist, fingers splaying out across her hips. "I think you're a bigger tease than you let on to be, Clary."

She gave him the best smile she could muster being so easily distracted by the heat of his body. She could feel her skin burning with the exhaustion of their training session, now mixing with the desire and heat of being so close to him. "I think we both need a cold shower." She advised, heart hammering so hard against her ribs that she bet he could feel it pumping against his sweaty black t-shirt as well.

"Mmhmm…" he squeezed her hips with his fingers, trying to draw her even closer- even if it were impossible for them to get any closer. He could feel each curve of her body through the tight leggings and soft blue cami she worn to train in. He closed his eyes, reveling in the joy it brought and allowing himself to feel this way- with no guilt, no hard feelings- one of the greatest joys he had ever known.

Her small hands rested on the front of his chest, feeling the dampness of his shirt as his muscles rose up and down with his heavy breaths. His hot breath hit her in the face as she stared up at him, her eyelids fluttering shut as he closed his. She could feel the intensity of the moment mounting as her lips closed in on his. She was glad his hold on her was so tight because she felt as if she may collapse at any moment from the sheer joy of being with him like this- free of guilt and concern. _It's ok, Clary- he's not your brother- let yourself go, _she told herself.

Then his lips found hers and all thought escaped from her mind like dynamite exploding. His lips were warm and soft at first. Then he pressed into her harder with the heat of the moment claiming them both. She let her mouth mold against his and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan of enjoyment as his tongue traced the lines of her mouth before pressing into hers, crashing against one another like the pounding of ocean waves.

Clary felt herself spiraling to the ground, the sensation of free-falling claiming her and it was almost the same experience as flying through the air earlier, except when she hit the bottom, she landed protectively against his chest, his arms wrapped around her like a cocoon. This was everything she thought flying should be- and then some.

Jace held her small frame against him as she felt her legs go weak and he tipped backwards crashing onto the mat with ease- her light form crushing against him in the most comforting way possible. He couldn't remember time or place, his manners- as if he had much of them anyway- or a thing about anything else but the heady rush kissing her gave him. He'd been kissed perhaps a thousand times before but none of them compared to what she managed to do to him. Much like Clary herself- her kisses worked their way under his skin. They got rises- literally and figuratively- out of his emotions that he didn't know were possible before. Kissing Clary was like touching the clouds of heaven, like being graced by the Angel, like setting fire to his skin… He didn't quite know it could be like this. With all his experience with girls- never had he known anything could be quite like this. He let her pull away first, gasping a breath as her eyes opened lazily- like she had just woke up.

He stroked back the damp strands of her fiery hair to reveal her bright green eyes. Eyes the color of emerald stones sparkling in the sun- a green he couldn't quite compare to anything to be green enough. He smiled up at her, placing a short, gentle kiss on her lips before letting his head hit the back of the mat. "See- tease…" he closed his eyes as the world kept spinning, slowly now.

Clary crossed her arms over his chest, gazing down at his handsome face with a sense of satisfaction she'd never felt before. She rested her chin on her knuckles, grinning at him. "You're not so innocent either." She paused, looking around. "How exactly did we get down here?"

Jace chuckled lightly and smiled at her. He couldn't remember smiling like this- so genuinely- in a long time. He was so grateful for that. It had been a difficult time for both of them- spending weeks apart thinking their love was forbidden because they thought they were brother and sister, finding out he was not Jonathon Morgenstern but the son of Stephen Herondale, the fight with Sebastian- the real Jonathon and Valentine… Max… finally realizing they wanted to be together- oh and then there was the part where he had died and she saved him. It was a lot to take in.

They returned from Idris two weeks ago but the memories were still raw and fresh.

Clary watched the change in his tawny eyes. She knew he was thinking of all they had gone through and were continuing to face. She was glad for the small moments where they could just be two people in love but they were fleeting moments usually interrupted by such thoughts, or training, or their parents, or the rest of reality. She let out a sigh, slowly standing up. "C'mon Jace. It's getting late- I have to go home soon."

He frowned, coming to stand up beside her. He hated that Jocelyn wouldn't let her live her at the Institute, but he understood. It wasn't right for her to be living under the same roof as him, even if she was training to be a Shadowhunter now. He folded up the exercise mats and led the way out of the training room.

She fell in step beside him, reaching for his hand as they walked down the long hallway. She laced her fingers around his, lost without his touch already. "I think I'm getting worse instead of better."

Jace gave her a half grin. "Now, now… give yourself a chance Clary. You can't expect to be good overnight. Besides, with me as a teacher, you'll be amazing before you know it."

Clary rolled her eyes at his arrogance. The best part was he really knew he was the best. She wished she could be as good as him one day- if only to knock him down a few pegs and get rid of his smug grin. "I don't know… I'm a Shadowhunter- it's in my blood; you think I'd get something right by now."

"You're also 16 and never been trained before. You have a lot of catching up to do to be more like us," Jace reminded her.

Clary frowned. "That's the thing, Jace… I don't know if I'll ever feel like one of _you_." She admitted. When he didn't respond, she continued. "It's kinda like… well; I guess it's kinda like being the water boy for a football team! You're always on the side lines and even though you're supposed to be part of the team, you're never involved in the action, ya know?"

Jace raised his eyebrows at her. "No... Actually, I'm not sure what you mean." He frowned now, wishing he understood more of her "normal" life. There were so many things he didn't understand about being a teenager in the normal world. It made him feel all wrong for her.

Clary gave him an understanding smile. Oh how similar they were! Both trying to fit into each other's worlds- both being so different from one another, but yet the same feeling drove them. It was kind of funny the more she thought about it. She was trying to fit in as a Shadowhunter- a world she barely understood but was tossed into and needed to understand now more than ever. He never had a normal childhood so he didn't understand the world she once lived in.

"Clary-" he started, unsure of what to say. He knew she wanted to be a Shadowhunter- not just to be with him, but because it was who she was. Yet, sometimes he felt she was giving up too much. It was not too late to go back for her- to a normal high school, with regular boys and dates and dances, football games, and parties- all the things he didn't really understand. "You know-"

"Don't say it Jace. I know where I belong," she reassured him, coming to a stop in the hallway. She wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing herself close to him as if to reiterate her point. "This is my world now too. I know I'm still learning- but you're right, I have a great teacher." She bit her bottom lip as she smiled teasingly at him. "You are my world."

He still felt a twinge of unease but knew she was determined and stubborn. It was one of the things that drove him nuts about her- in a good way and a bad way. Yet, he knew she was giving up so much- had already given up so much to be a part of this. He knew it wasn't all for him, but he selfishly knew it was for him as well. After all, he wouldn't even be alive if she hadn't asked the Angel to bring him back.

Clary could see the storm of thought in his eyes. She hated when he allowed himself to do this. "You need to stop being so arrogant for five minutes Jace Lightwood. You're not God's gift to the world you know." She squeezed him, chuckling.

"No- I'm the Angel's gift," he responded, trying not to sound selfish.

It worked. Clary could hear the twinge of guilt in his tone. It wasn't his usual arrogance fueling that comment but the truth. "That's right, the Angel's gift to me." She agreed, happy to have him. "For once you are a gift to a girl and you're not even going to gloat about it?"

He frowned at her. He knew his arrogance was annoying but often lightened the mood. However, right now he was trying to be serious. She made the sacrifice of any wish in the world to save him. He was still feeling at odds about it- a mix of guilt, happiness, and gratefulness. He owed her, plain and simple and he didn't like be indebted to anyone. He withdrew from her grasp.

She sighed, angry with herself for saying the wrong things. She was new at this too! She didn't know how to console him. She just seemed to agitate him further. She tried not to feel the sting of pain that accompanied him removing her hold. _Ugh!_ It wasn't supposed to be this difficult anymore! They were supposed to be happy together. "Jace- I'm sorry, I-"

"No, don't be." He cut her off, placing a kiss on her forehead. He gave her a small smile, trying not to worry her. It wasn't her fault, really. He didn't want her to be upset. Somehow they always knew how to anger each other more than anything. There was so much passion and heat between them that sometimes their signals just got mixed. He knew they were doing well with the physical stuff, mostly- but the emotional stuff was difficult. He looked past her at the door to his room. "This is my stop. I'll see you later."

Clary's shoulders slumped and she lowered her eyes to the ground. She wished she knew what to say and what not to say. She wasn't sure of anything and that was the scariest part of her relationship with Jace. She never had a boyfriend like this before! Simon knew her so well and she thought Jace did to, but it seemed they only knew how to get through their lives being in danger and not how to have a simple conversation. It seems things only worked in the face of danger and high strung situations.

She felt bad for messing things up. She nodded mutely in response as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek then brushed past her. She turned around quickly. "Jace, I love-"

The door shut before she could finish.

Jace leaned against the door, letting out a sigh. Relationships were hard- that's why he usually avoided the emotional stuff and went right to the physical. But, he loved Clary- it wasn't just about the physical. He frowned. _You're an idiot Jace. Don't make her feel bad for trying. She's innocent- she doesn't know better._ He flung the door open quickly. "Clary, I love-"

She was already gone.


	2. The Eternal Balance

Here's chapter 2. Updates may be a little slower as I go and the story progresses. I'm trying to give myself enough room to do some editing if need be and not make chapters too short or too long. Oh, it's rated M for some later fun! ;) I hope! lol Read and Review please, they make my world a happy place.

**Chapter 2: The Eternal Balance **

Normally Clary would shower in Isabelle's room before she left the Institute for the evening. Tonight she headed straight for the subway. She couldn't deal with Isabelle's barrage of questions that would be sure to come up when she saw what an awful mood Clary was now in. So she didn't hesitate to grab her coat and get the hell outta dodge.

She was sure the people on the subway didn't appreciate the scent she emanated without the shower first but it also helped repel the crowds and keep some of the weirdos away at this late hour. She checked her watch and sighed. It was near to 11:45pm and her mother was going to flip on her! Clary smiled for a moment, almost feeling normal with her worry of parental retaliation against staying out too late.

It wasn't too much later when she stepped in the door of Luke's apartment behind the book store where Clary and Jocelyn were staying with Luke.

As expected, her mother was waiting for her on the couch. Not expected was her response to her daughter walking in. "Hey hon. How was training?"

Clary was almost so floored that she nearly dropped her coat before she could hang it up. She raised her brows looking hard at her mother. "It was… ok… Sorry I'm late."

Jocelyn seemed distracted as she thumbed through a magazine. "It's ok dear. I kind of figured you would be. At this point in your training, every moment is crucial."

"Yeah…" Clary replied, coming to lean against the back of the lounger across from the couch Jocelyn occupied.

"Maryse isn't boring you too much with the book stuff, is she? I know how tedious and drawn out it can be. I bet it hasn't changed much since I trained," Jocelyn continued. "I'm sure you're enjoying the physical stuff with Jace though, huh?" she raised her eyes to her daughter with a teasing smile.

Clary had the good grace to blush a shade less than her hair color. "Mom- really?"

Jocelyn chuckled, returning to her magazine. "Oh, c'mon Clary. I'm teasing you!"

"I realize this. What's gotten into you?" Clary wondered.

"Oh, nothing…" she answered cryptically.

Clary waited a moment to see if she would answer. When she didn't, she let out a soft sigh. "Well, I'm going to shower and get to bed." She went to leave the room and finally noticed what had her mother in such a good mood. She was reading a bridal magazine. Clary smiled happily. She was glad she accepted Luke's proposal to live with him. They were like a real family again. This time it was even better because there were no more secrets between them and she was truly happy. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight dear," she replied, eyes never leaving the page.

The sunlight was practically blinding her. She shaded her eyes with her hand, unable to see where she was walking. The streets were busy and she was wondering why she was having such a difficult time seeing in the sunlight. The cavernous steel and metal buildings of the city often provided tons of shade but right now she squinted, finding it difficult to continue walking forward.

When she stepped off the curb, her sneaker sunk into deep grass. Clary gasped in surprise and nearly tripped as her other foot followed. Before her was a wide open field of grass. It went on as far as the eye could see in the blinding light. Green grass and sunshine but it was so cold. She breathed out and white smoke from the cold appeared in the air.

Where in the hell had she gone? Had she stepped through a portal and not realized it?

_Do not fear._

Clary immediately tensed up. Fear was circulating her body, pumping through her veins.

_I see that you Morgensterns are all the same. Always doing the opposite of what you are told. _

Clary searched around, wondering where the deep voice was coming from. She spun around looking. She felt a rush of wind go by and felt something soft and feathery pass her by. It was a shadow of a touch. "Who are you? What's going on?"

_I said to not fear Clarissa Morgenstern. _

"Easier said than done if you've known what I've been through. Then, maybe you do. How do you know my name?" Clary asked, still spinning around trying to find the producer of the voice.

_We know what we need to. I've been sent to warn you. The balance has been shaken and misplaced. _

"What balance?"

_The eternal balance. Life. Death. _

"I don't understand," she replied softly, fear choking her vocal chords.

Just as quickly as she appeared in the field, she was back on the streets. This time it was dark out and there was an alleyway ahead. The cold remained seeping into her skin, causing her to shiver- partly from cold and partly fear.

Clary's heart thumped nervously. You didn't need to be a Shadowhunter to know that dark alleys in Manhattan needed to be avoided. Yet, she was compelled forward.

It started to rain as if on cue when she stepped into the darkness. She shuddered as the rain pounded onto her- the drops were thick and cold. She could hear a struggle but see nothing. There were grunts and groans of fighting and the sounds of body's exchanging blows then the sound and sparks of sword on sword. Still she continued forward, unsure but curious.

Seraph blades glowed dimly in the dark as if the light was dying out on them. Then there was the sound of steel hitting the concrete pavement and the dim light from the seraph blades faded completely.

Clary froze as she saw a figure in the darkness spin around to look at her. She felt every hair stand on end as she gazed back into those eyes- golden eyes that glowed in the darkness like the eyes of a wild animal in the forest. Gold eyes she'd know anywhere… Jace… "Jace!"

His eyes faded, the light in them disappearing into the blackness until there was nothing left.

Clary screamed for him, but he was gone and she plunged into the darkness looking for him. She fell to her knees, scrapping her hands open on the concrete as she fumbled around in the blackness. She was reaching into the darkness to find something, anything to gather her whereabouts. Her hands found something smooth and cold in the darkness. Her hands continued to splay out, feeling more of the hard substance. Her hands shook nervously as she continued reaching out, feeling more of the same, sprinkled in a pattern that felt very much like large piano keys. She felt nausea building in the pit of her stomach as realization was dawning on her.

Then the dim light of the seraph blade dropped earlier began to glow on its own pretense, lending Clary just enough light to confirm her suspicions true. Her hands trembled away from the ribs of the skeleton and she fell backwards onto her backside. Her heart stopped completely and she felt a sick sense of her own death near at hand.

Lying before her was an intact, complete human skeleton whose eyes sockets glared back at her with their tawny eyes taunting her. Clary screamed louder than she ever remembered screaming in her life.

Her heart reanimated and Clary shot up, covered in blankets. She gasped for air as if she has been diving under water and her eyes attempted to focus. She soon realized she was in bed, hands clutching her blankets and sheets in death grips. She let go realizing she had dug her nails deep into the flesh of her palms. She winced in pain, realizing she drew blood. She took a few more deep breaths to calm herself down before reaching across the night stand to her cell.

She flipped it up from the keyboard quickly and stared hard at the picture of Jace on her screen. It was a typical likeness of Jace- all arrogance and beauty. His shining eyes stared back at her, mocking her. His smile was wide and full as if he knew it would bring her joy every time she would see this. She felt tears come to her eyes and she was torn between whether or not she should call him. _It was just a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more._ She shouldn't call him this late over nothing. _It was just a nightmare, plaguing her because of the way they ended things tonight._

She took one last steadying breath then settled with a quick text. She needed to let him know regardless of how they parted last night.

**Jace. I love you. **

Within moments her phone made a twinkle noise, signaling a text as if the device has been waiting for her to send the text. She flipped it up hastily to read the reply.

**I love you too. Are you ok? Why are you awake at 3 in the morning?**

Clary smiled despite the moment, content to know he was safe. It was as if the whole world was better now. _See, just a silly dream. _She answered him back.

**I couldn't sleep without telling you. That's all. Goodnight. **

Her phone twinkled again in response.

**I couldn't either. Love you. Goodnight.**

Clary flopped back against her pillows and tossed her phone back onto the nightstand. She smiled with ease at the ceiling, brushing back her hair. She flinched feeling something wet against her forehead. She looked at her palm in the moonlight seeing the traces of blood where her skin was punctured along her palms. She sighed heavily, tensing up all over again. _Just a dream._

tbc...!


	3. The Angel Lesson

**Sorry the updates have slowed, but I've been pretty busy with college. I'm still trying to find time to write and it can be difficult to get my mind settled on where to go next. I've hit a little snag later on in the story that I am currently attempting to work out. I see a lot of people have added the story to their watch lists and I appreciate that. Thank you! I would really appreciate it if everyone who likes what they see could take the time to leave a review and give me some of your feedback. Reviews are like chocolate- I just can't go on without them. Plus, I could use the inspiration to help me press on with the story. :)**** Thanks!**

**Chapter 3: The Angel Lesson**

The cold winter air blew Clary's thick curls back away from her face. She rushed along the street having just left the subway. The cold was numbing and it was almost refreshing for her.

She had barely slept last night and was now running late for her lesson with Maryse at the Institute. She knew the older woman would not be too happy about having to wait for her.

Her phone rang shrilly in her coat pocket. She was going to ignore it, but she worried it would be Isabelle wondering what was keeping her from the lesson with her mother.

Clary looked at the display and saw it was Simon. She bit her lip deciding whether she had the time to take the call with the Institute not far away. Realizing it was mid-morning and Simon should be in class made her answer. "Simon? Why aren't you in class?"

"Well- hello to you too Fray," his reply came back.

"It's not Fray anymore remember?" she frowned. When he didn't respond she changed her tone. "Hello, Simon." She paused. "Why aren't you in class?"

Simon chuckled. "Boy nothing gets by you Shadowhunters eh?" he paused. "Relax, I didn't kill anyone- I skipped gym. Did you know vampires have heightened sense of smell? I couldn't stand another day of overbearing sweat and gym socks. Yuck."

Clary smiled despite his early sarcasm. She remembered how bad it was to the normal, human scent. "You gotta love those olfactory senses, huh?"

"Now, how come you're not in _class_?" Simon turned the tables.

"If you knew I was supposed to be training with Maryse why are you calling me?" she countered.

"You have been hanging out with Wayland too much. Since when do you answer questions with questions?" Simon trumped.

Clary smiled, fighting back a laugh. _Leave it to Simon to make her laugh_. "That's Lightwood, or Herondale, Simon. You really need to catch up don't you? And I'm on my way to meet Maryse. I am running late."

"Ever punctual Clary," he replied chuckling. "Well, I was bored since I skipped. I thought I'd see if you could too and we could veg out and watch some TV today."

Clary warmed at the thought. A nice, normal day would be just lovely. "Sorry Simon. I can't. Maybe over the weekend?"

"Sure. No problem," he answered.

"How's the whole school thing going- with you know the whole vampire thing?" she almost hated to ask. She felt twinges of guilt with each footstep that brought her closer to the Institute. If it weren't for her…

"Not bad considering. I don't really feel the need to eat anyone until they pick on me. Do you know how awful it is to have such great power and have to be responsible about it?" he sighed dramatically.

"I'm sure Spider-Man could understand your predicament better than me," She answered jokingly. Yet, she knew what it was like. She had the power and didn't want the responsibility so much. Well- she did, but she just felt didn't think the responsibility wanted her!

"Yeah, I guess so. All right, well call me later ok? We can make plans for the weekend," Simon said.

"Ok. Bye Simon," she replied, snapping her phone shut as she reached the doors of the Institute.

Clary rushed down the hall in a flurry of flying red hair and black coat as she attempted to take the coat off amidst her rush. She collided into a solid mass when she looked down to see she dropped her phone.

"You have a death wish, don't you? It's a bad idea to keep Maryse waiting in case you were wondering."

Her head snapped up quickly to see Jace standing before her with a smirk and his arms crossed across his chest.

She couldn't help but smile at him despite his question as she scooped her phone up. "Lately, it seems so."

He relaxed his stance immediately hearing the tension in her voice. "Hey, you ok?" he reached out a hand to her shoulder.

All the cold drained her body at his simplest touch. She nodded at him. "Yeah, just running late. And you're making me later!" she accused half-heartedly. She was over the moon to see him standing before her.

He swooped in, arms going around her quickly. "How bout I make you even later?" he raised his brows accusingly. "I can keep you entertained for hours…" he implied, voice growing deeper as his eyes darkened with desire.

Clary was glad her cheeks were already flushed from the cold. Somehow she knew they were getting even a darker red shade. "Jace…." She whispered, eyes going wide. "As much as I like the sound of that, I really-"

He silenced her with a kiss, lips colliding into hers.

Sparks of heat exploded, coursing throughout her body. It sent jolts of energy into her limbs. She felt her legs wobble and she dropped her belongings to the floor so she could embrace him. She kissed him back, losing herself in his ministrations.

His hands weaved into her sweater, finding the hem and working their way under to find her cool skin. She was cold to the touch but so soft and he felt relief, needing to touch her. Her cool, winter skin calmed the pressure of heat inside him bursting to be free.

She froze up as his hot fingers found her skin. It was like being caressed by fire as he gripped her sides, the intensity of his hold changing as she returned his kisses.

A throat cleared loudly, echoing off the hallway's walls.

She jumped away from Jace- an instinctive reaction she was used to from weeks of feeling shamed at being intimate with someone who was thought to be her brother. She straightened her purple sweater before Jace stepped out of the way, revealing Maryse standing ahead of them with a disciplined look and an authoritative stance, arms crossed.

"I don't think that defense will work on your enemy, Clary. I hope Jace hasn't been teaching you those moves in your workouts?" Maryse raised her brows accusingly.

Jace snorted with a chuckle.

Clary elbowed him sharply.

He let out a breath as an elbow connected with his ribs. "Ow, good one…"

Clary was surprised she had caught him at all and couldn't help the grin of satisfaction from creeping up on her lips until she felt Maryse's disapproving glare on her. Her smile quickly faded and she picked her coat and phone up from the floor at her feet. "Sorry Mrs. Lightwood. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." She apologized.

"That's all right Clary," she nodded in acceptance but remained stern. "I know it's not like you. However, it is like my son-" Maryse turned her stern glare to Jace. "To be… so… disobedient."

Clary had enough sense to know when she was being disciplined.

Jace, on the other hand, did not. His smile grew wide and he nodded in agreement with his surrogate mother. "Sorry. Some things just won't change."

Maryse couldn't help but smile. It was becoming infectious. She still managed to hold her glare at her son, but her eyes sparkled with affection for him. "Isabelle's making lunch in the kitchen. Perhaps you'd like to give her a hand?"

Jace's smile died quickly. "I said I was sorry!"

"And now you will be," Maryse chuckled, reaching out to put her arm around Clary, steering her away from Jace.

They continued down the hallway leaving Jace behind, gaping in shock before he stomped and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Isabelle's actually out shopping," Maryse squeezed Clary's shoulder affectionately as they walked into the study.

Clary chuckled, sinking into the chair where she would study with Maryse about Shadowhunter history.

"I'm glad you make him happy, Clary. It is nice to see Jace in a way I always knew he could be. I thank you for that," Maryse said.

Clary was taken aback, not expecting this. She didn't know what to say.

"However, we must remember to remain appropriate in the hallways," she chided. "As difficult as Jace can make it."

She gave a crooked smile. Oh how difficult he made it!

"Well, now. We have some catching up to do. I thought today we could begin discussing the history of the Angel Raziel," Maryse sat down beside her, book in hand.

Clary tensed, throat dry. "What else do I need to know about him? I mean… for the sake of sounding rude Mrs. Lightwood… we've met."

Maryse patted her hand affectionately. "I know this could be a sore subject Clary, but it is necessary for you to know all you can. Raziel is not the only Angel and it is important you are familiar with them. You need to know more than just their names. We don't name our seraph blades after them just for show. I think it is especially important for you, considering your ability… your gift from the Angel."

Clary's thought went immediately to Jace. She knew that was not what Maryse meant; she was speaking of her ability to draw runes. But, she immediately thought of Jace and Lake Lyn… Valentine… killing Jace…

She blinked rapidly, inhaling deeply. She wiped at her eyes. "Ok, I understand."

Maryse saw the swift change in her. She frowned, knowing how horrible she felt. She had been victim of Valentine's destruction too. Her whole family had… Her baby was gone because of him. Maryse felt the anger building in her chest and she willed it away. She had to remain composed. There was so much to teach Clary and she had to see it was done right before the Clave came sniffing around her and her abilities. She opened the book in her lap and handed it to Clary. "We'll start with Raziel, but there are other Angels, and we are blessed if we have been in contact with them- as you and Jace have."

Clary nodded, staring at the page and the vibrant picture she had seen what seemed a thousand times now- the Angel rising from the lake, sword and cup in hand. The picture was bright and colorful, the sun rising in the background of Lake Lyn, sending blinding rays of light out across the sky. Raziel glowed with his own light, bright and effervescent, radiating off of his golden Marked skin and his stretched out golden wings. A sense of sickness came over Clary. She stared hard at the picture while her mind buzzed, trying to make her remember something. She looked away quickly, the pain of remembering what happened to Jace too raw, too fresh. She tuned into Maryse's voice telling her of other Angels- ones not present during the death and rebirth of the man she loved.

tbc…


	4. Did I Really Just Do That?

**A/N: Hi all! I worked out my dilemma with the future chapters of this story and I have more of an idea of where we're going next, yay! :) ****I spent a few nights lost in thought but it turned out well as I got two full nights of writing done on this. As I said before, I'm well ahead of what I've posted in case I need to make adjustments. There's just a few more chapters of setting up before the real action begins. In between there will be chapters like this one- a bit of fun, filler and fluff.. :) Next chapter is where the action really begins, promise! **

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! **

**A little side-bar about that… **

**I don't want to be one of those fanfic writers who demands reviews for their story, but I am really feeling disheartened by the lack of reviews compared to the amount of traffic the story has received so far… So, if all you readers and followers of this fic could take a moment just to let me know you're still interested in the fic, I'd really appreciate it. My ego could use the boost :P It doesn't have to say much if you're not a fan of hitting the review button! But I would really like to hear your thoughts and what you like about the story- where you think it's going and what you'd like to see happen. I enjoy contact with my readers. A special shout out to Team Jace- thanks for all your reviews. :) ****Thanks! **

**Ok, enough of my pleading for reviews. I can't help it- reviews to me are like spinach to Popeye or blinking power pellets to Pac-Man! ... I NEED them. Lol Read, review, enjoy! Thanks, MI fans. **

**Chapter 4: Did I Really Just Do That?**

Clary walked into the training room with a yawn. She blinked rapidly, trying to wake up her body and her mind. Maryse's lessons ran long today since she was late. There was so much information to intake that Clary felt overwhelmed and uneasy. She never had too much trouble studying or with book learning. She knew it was important to understand the history of the Shadowhunters especially since she spent her whole life unaware of their existence- her own heritage. She had to learn it fast too, if she wanted to keep up. She knew it wouldn't be long before she'd be expected to use her knowledge and her ability to fight demons for real.

"So, what do you say about taking the night off?" Jace greeted her, appearing out of the shadows of the darkened training room.

Clary jumped, surprised. She put a hand to her chest, trying to stop her racing heart. "Jesus!"

"I believe the correct expression is Angel!" Jace teased slinking up to her with a grin. "Or, Jace! I like to think my name ranks up there with the big guys."

Clary smirked at him, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "How was your lunch with Isabelle?" she raised her brows, cocking her head.

He scrunched his face in distaste. "Funny."

She shed her purple sweater, revealing the black cami she wore underneath for training. She started stretching her legs and arms.

Jace was intrigued by her motions, enjoying the view of her clad in the skin tight black leggings and black cami. He appreciated the view of her stretching for another moment before he interrupted. "Now as much as I like you taking your clothes off Clary- oh and that move right there, yeah that's a nice stretch you got but didn't I suggest a night off?"

Clary spun on the heels of her sneakers to glare at him while she felt the color rise up to her face at his implicating tone. "Jace, we can't. I have too much to learn."

"There's time, no rush. Besides, you've learned a lot already." He retorted.

Clary chuckled giving him a playful shove that he obliged her by actually taking a step back. "Come on. I am completely defenseless!"

"From my wit and good looks, yes. But you really can't help it- all women are," he grinned cheekily.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please-" she cut herself off as Jace's arm went flying at her with the intention to strike her. She brought her hand up quickly, gripping his large fist in her small palm, causing his attack to block and she quickly gripped his wrist with her free hand using his own momentum against him. She shoved him down and his body sprawled past her small shoulder and he crashed into the floor on his right shoulder.

She stood there stunned. Her jaw dropped in awe and she continued to stare at the ground as Jace turned onto his back smirking up at her.

"See. I told you. You know more than you think Clary. You're over-thinking it as a matter of fact. Just go with it," Jace hopped back to his feet in one swift movement.

Clary finally peeled her gaze away from the spot where she knocked Jace down and looked up to meet his eyes. "Do-did-you…" she stumbled. "Did I really just do that?"

Jace grinned at her nodding. He picked up her purple sweater, his smile intensifying as he inhaled the sweet scent of her- strawberries and grapefruits- coming from her sweater. "Now. Can we go out?" he tossed the sweater at her.

It hit her in the face and tumbled to her feet. She finally snapped out of it and grinned at him. "That was pretty good, huh?"

Jace let out a good laugh as he scooped up her sweater and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to his side. "I think you're picking up too many of my habits. Being cocky almost works as good for you as it does for me!" he kissed her temple.

Clary shrugged out of his hold, placing a hand on his chest to resist him as he came to hold her again. "Wait just a second."

Jace feigned indignation. "What?"

"I stopped you. I really stopped you from hitting me!" Clary nearly bounced up and down in excitement.

"Well, sure, I was going easy on you. I mean, if I-"

"I know Jace. But you're by far the best Shadowhunter warrior and you can do things no one else can. Even if you came at me with a quarter of the strength you normally used, I still defended myself!" Clary removed her hand.

"Yes you did!" Jace cupper her cheek, running his finger over her cheekbone.

She reveled in his touch; his fingers were rough but touched her with such a delicacy it didn't matter. "We should keep practicing!"

"We should celebrate!" he countered, frustration was working its way into his tone. She could be so stubborn!

Clary sighed in defeat. "What will Maryse think?"

"Trust me. She'll approve," Jace answered quickly.

Clary raised her brows into her bangs.

"Come on. Let's go find Isabelle. We can get changed and go out," he put his arm around her again and ushered her to the door.

Clary groaned rethinking the whole idea. "No! She'll make me borrow her clothes!"

Jace gave her a smile that could make a Cheshire cat cringe. "That's the idea." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You look very hot in a skirt you know."

Clary flushed again her heart pounding faster as his warm breath tickled her ear and his husky voice sent her over the edge. "I think I have a whole new appreciation for Isabelle's clothing."

Clothes were scattered and flying across the room as if a tornado personally entered Isabelle's room.

Clary ducked as a boot flew passed her head. She chuckled while Isabelle ransacked her closet in an attempt to find something that would fit Clary.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed. She pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. She held in her fist a small piece of golden fabric.

"What's that?" Clary wrinkled her nose, suddenly afraid. The piece of clothing Isabelle was clutching looked too small to fit any part of her, let alone Clary.

Isabelle got up from inside the closet and shuffled over quickly to Clary. "This, my dear Clary, is going to look amazing on you." She handed over the golden material to Clary.

It was a soft colored gold, almost as if was faded but it sparkled like the setting sun on the ocean's waves. Clary unfolded the balled up material and examined the tight fitting top. It was very pretty, but it seemed too low cut and Clary wasn't sure it would be too flattering on her. She didn't have the chest Isabelle did. "I dunno…"

"Oh come on! It will look great with that white mini skirt I showed you before. And you said you wanted a skirt, it has to be a skirt, right?" Isabelle crossed her arms defensively. "You'll look great!"

Clary wrinkled her nose thinking of the white skirt with the sheer white material covering it. It ran in tattered pieces in a layered fashion. "Isn't it a little too much?"

Isabelle waved her hand dismissing her worry. "It will look fabulous!" she assured her. "I have the greatest shoes to go with it too!"

"No heels, please! I'll be falling over myself. I'm not very dainty Isabelle…" Clary carried the outfit to the bathroom to change.

She changed quickly, observing her reflection in the full length mirror. She had to admit, Isabelle was right again. The skirt flowed nicely, some of the longer layers just reaching her knees since she was so short. The pale gold tank top had thick straps that crisscrossed in the back and knotted in the front to hug her chest, actually giving her more volume than she thought she had. The plunge was a bit much for her but she decided to go with it.

She stepped out of the bathroom with her arms out to model the outfit for Isabelle. "Well?"

"Gorgeous!" Isabelle clapped excitedly. She leaned forward and plucked the Morgenstern ring on its chain from Clary's neck, examining it. "I think the jewelry is too tacky for it though."

"No way," Clary snatched the gold ring back. "This stays."

"Wasn't that Jace's?" Isabelle asked.

"It's the Morgenstern ring. Jace gave it to me…" Clary answered softly, afraid to invoke Isabelle's emotions.

Isabelle didn't seem bothered but she was silent a moment. Then she plunged into shoe details. "Ok, these are my most practical shoe that will match so you'll have to deal."

Clary examined the natural colored ankle boots with the small heel. At least they would be supportive at the ankle. She slipped them on and decided they would be good. She shifted uncomfortably feeling something cold alongside the right shoe. She turned her ankle so she could look down at it.

"There's a small dagger tucked into a sheath at the right. You must always be prepared!" she explained.

Clary could now see what she thought was a crystal buckle was really the hilt to a small dagger. "Dressing sensibly, Shadowhunter style." She chuckled.

"Be careful I don't give you a boob knife too!" Isabelle chuckled, plucking a small dagger from her collection before showing Clary how it sat inside her shirt between her breasts.

"I don't think there's any room in here for that," Clary looked down at her chest.

Isabelle chuckled. "That's the point!" her eyes beamed. "That's why I want you to have this." She presented Clary with a long gold chain.

Clary took it into her hands, examining it. To her it looked just as it was- a long golden necklace.

"It's a smaller version of my whip. It'll do the job if needed," she took it from Clary's hands and showed her how it danced to life, glowing with attack before she wrapped it back around her wrist.

"Neat…" Clary shrugged, allowing Isabelle to put it over her head. "So what's with the ammo? I thought we were just going out?"

Isabelle avoided her gaze looking a bit guilty. She spun around, picking up clothes. "Like I said, you have to be prepared regardless."

"Isabelle?" Clary raised her brows. "What's this about?"

"Nothing!" she answered too quickly. "I'm going to get changed now." She dashed towards the bathroom. "Do something with your hair Clary." She instructed, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Clary glared at the door suspiciously before settling in front of Isabelle's vanity. She ran her fingers through her thick curls, unsure what to do. She settled for a thin, golden ribbon she tied in like a headband. She glanced curiously at all the make-up Isabelle had scattered along the vanity. She picked up a circular compact, examining it. She opened it to find a loose, sparkly powder. She lifted the puff and touched it to her face by her cheek. It left behind a soft, iridescent sparkle that made her skin shimmer like diamonds in the sun. She pressed a bit more to her other cheek and settled for some clear gloss on her lips.

Isabelle emerged from the bathroom in a dark blue dress with knee high boots and fishnet stockings. Gold rings were wrapped around her wrist like a snake- but Clary knew it was her whip. Her long black her was scooped up at the sides and her eyes looked dangerously dark with mascara and liner. "Hey, not bad Clary! You're learning!"

A knock at the door came before Clary could respond.

"You girls ready yet?" Alec's voice was on the other end. He popped his head in before waiting for the response. "Hey. We're waiting for you."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, tossing her lipstick at the door and Alec. "We're done. Magnus meeting us?"

Alec flushed, shrugging. "I guess. He said the vampire was already there too."

"Simon?" Clary spun in the vanity chair.

Alec's eyes fell on Clary and they widened in surprise. "Wow…" he paused. "You look nice Clary."

She flushed, pleased. "Thanks."

"Yeah, what other vampires do you think we keep company with?" Alec almost chuckled. "Izzy invited him. They said Pandemonium is… well… pandemonium tonight."

Isabelle rolled her eyes again. "Of course it is. It's Pandemonium."

Clary got up with a groan. "Please, no one say that anymore." She chuckled. "So that's where we're going and why the weapons."

"Way to blow it Alec," Isabelle stalked towards the door, grabbing her coat.

"What?" he frowned, confused.

Clary chuckled following behind them. "It's ok Isabelle. I kind of figured that's where we were headed."

"I didn't say anything about the-" Alec whispered to Isabelle so Clary could not hear but was interrupted by Isabelle swatting the back of his head. "Ow!"

They left Isabelle's room to find Jace waiting in the hallway by the elevator.

Jace's eyes nearly popped from his skull as he saw Clary. He watched her with precision, noticing the gleam to her skin and the twinkle in her eyes. She looked so beautiful in the pale gold that complimented her ivory skin. Her legs looked long and shapely in the skirt with the help of the short heel on the boots. He strode up to her purposefully and took her hand in his. He placed a feather soft kiss against her knuckles. "You look amazing."

Clary felt her face got hot for the umpteenth time that day. She shivered as his lips pressed into her hand. He looked pretty amazing himself. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark gray thermal with a pattern of silver and white swirls around the right shoulder. She could see the faint white lines of his scars from the Marks around his bronzed neck along with the black permanent Marks where the shirt lay unbuttoned. She could also see he had a seraph blade tucked into his jeans by his belt.

"You look so good…" she whispered to him, squeezing his hand in hers. She placed a kiss against his cheek softly.

"Ok, ok, enough with the romance. I'm getting sick. Can we go?" Isabelle groaned impatiently.

Alec was already in the elevator, waiting for the trio.

Clary gave Jace a grin as he led her by the hand to the elevator then helped her on with her coat as the elevator descended.

"By the way, is that a seraph blade in your jeans or are you happy to see me?" Clary questioned innocently moments later after the silence built.

Jace laughed aloud, his laughter increasing as he saw the look of disgust on Isabelle's face and surprise on Alec's. "You really are under my influence too much." He squeezed her close, proud.

Clary gave him a smile, but felt the three of them were avoiding something. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like it much when she found out.

Tbc…


	5. All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

**Chapter 5 coming at ya! Hope you're ready for it. :) I'd like to thank everyone for stepping up with some of the reviews. I do appreciate them a lot. Mostly because it lets me know what you guys like or didn't like and I find that important. OF course, the praise doesn't hurt either! :P Keep up the reviews and the chapters will keep on coming! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: All Around Me Are Familiar Faces**

The crowd at Pandemonium was large and rowdy. Clary had trouble even squeezing past the entrance. The club had to be at capacity and possibly over it. Clary would have been bumped numerous times on her way in if Jace hadn't been towering over her, protecting her from the crowd. She smiled up at him in appreciation of the gesture despite the fact she knew she could handle herself. Just what did he think she did before he came around?

Jace threaded his way through the crowd of dancing teens, attempting to find Magnus and Simon. He looked at Clary and caught her smile at him. He smiled back at her before looking through the crowd.

"I see Magnus!" Isabelle shouted over the loud techno-goth-dance music. "He's kind of hard to miss…" she laughed, pointing across the dance floor.

Clary followed her direction and saw a guy with black spiked hair in an obnoxiously bright yellow suit with a black button down shirt and bright green tie. He was swinging in what someone would call a seizure, others dancing, and losing sparkles of glitter from his hair as he waved frantically to the music.

"That's your man Alec," Isabelle put an arm around her brother, chiding him gently. "You lucky dog!"

Alec's blush was well hidden from the club's disco lighting. However, you could see the embarrassment on his face but also the twinkle of pleasure in his eyes at the thought. "Yeah, well… At least you can find him in a crowd."

They approached Magnus at once and he kept on swinging wildly, glancing at them. "Hell, the gangs all here." He continued flapping wildly.

Clary noticed his eyes sparkled and the colors of his outfit brought out the cat-like features of his eyes even more than his usual flair and flamboyance. "Hey!" she called over the music.

Magnus gave her a quick smile before splitting between her and Jace to grab Alec's hands. "Come on! This is a great song!"

Alec look more terrified than Clary had ever seen him before and he fought demons- greater demons even! She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of dread in his bright blue eyes.

"I didn't even take my coat off!" Alec shouted, trying to get out of dancing.

"Oh, nonsense- they'll be plenty of time later to shed clothing!" Magnus teased him, smiling from ear to ear.

Alec's face was distinctively red now even in the green, yellow, blue, and purple flashing lights of the club. He stood ramrod straight while Magnus danced wildly around him.

Jace shook his head, chuckling. He then nudged his chin to the left. "There's the bloodsucker. Look, he even got a table. What a good little vampire!"

"Jace!" Clary smacked his arm.

"What?" he feigned indignant. "I said I was proud of him!"

"What if someone overhears you?" Clary pulled on his arm.

Jace raised his brows at her looking down at her as if she had said something crazy.

She shrugged. "Ok, I get it. Who'd believe it? But, don't we need to be careful what we say anyway? Especially in a place like this?"

"Ok, ok. I'll be on my best behavior," he saluted her. "Scout's honor."

"Oh, thank you very much. That makes me feel so much better," Clary tugged on his arm, pulling him towards Simon and the table he was sitting at. "Do you even know what that means?" she questioned.

He never answered, or maybe he did, but it was too loud to hear much of anything.

They made it to the table after avoiding a few bumps from wild dancers.

"Hey! If it isn't my favorite brother and sister!" Simon grinned cheekily at them. Both Clary and Jace glared so hard at him, that Simon felt as if he'd just been burned by a cross. He shrunk in the seat. "Too soon, huh?"

"Well, I thought it was funny!" Isabelle announced, appearing right next to Simon as if she dropped from the ceiling. She smiled at him smoothly and took the seat next to him.

Clary couldn't help but notice how Isabelle's moves seemed calculated and possessive as if she was on the prowl and Simon was the prey she hunted. Normally that would bother her a lot. Yet, now that she and Isabelle were on better terms and Clary knew where she stood with Simon, it didn't seem so bad- but something troubled her about it.

"Thanks," Simon said in greeting to her. "You look nice." He appraised Isabelle as she shed her coat.

"Better than Maia?" Izzy raised a single black brow, smirking.

_Oh_… Clary thought. Did Simon invite Maia after Isabelle invited him? Was he that obtuse?

Simon would have blushed if he wasn't a vampire. _How'd she know? _He wondered. Maia was currently on the dance floor so far away even Simon couldn't see her. "Uh-"

"Better not to answer that fang face," Jace interrupted, possibly saving Simon.

Izzy shot daggers at Jace, obviously expecting an answer. She crossed her arms as she glared. She had seen the werewolf girl when they had first run into Magnus. She was across the room dancing with a group of other dogs. Izzy relaxed herself and leaned over onto Simon in a possessive manner again. "That's all right Simon. I don't mind that you invited a friend." She somehow managed to make her voice sound smooth and seductive even over the loud music. She fingered the collar of the red button down shirt he wore over a black t-shirt that said **once bitten, twice shy** in bold white letters. "Wanna dance with me?"

"S-sure," he stammered, allowing Isabelle to lead him away by the collar of his shirt and onto the dance floor.

"Well," Jace started, sitting at the table, sliding his new leather jacket off his broad shoulders. "If that isn't a love triangle that's going to end in murder, I don't know what is."

Clary eyed him, wondering how serious he was. She was worried for her friend. Simon may be a vampire but he was messing with two very powerful girls and he was still just a teenage boy inside- a teenage boy who was pretty clueless when it came to girls. "You don't think Izzy would really hurt him, do you?"

Jace chuckled, waving off her concerns. "Nah. Worst thing she'd do would be to stomp a hole in his chest with her pumps. Unless she's wearing wooden shoes, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Jace! That's not funny!" Clary frowned.

Jace chuckled despite her declaration of disappointment. "Don't worry, Clary. I was just kidding!"

Clary played with the coaster on the table distractedly. "It's still not funny."

Alec and Magnus came back to the table at that moment. Magnus was huffing wildly from dancing. "What a crowd tonight!" His shout was loud since the music had ended momentarily.

Alec took the opportunity to take his coat off and slipped silently into a seat between Jace and Clary at the round table. "It's too loud!" he complained.

"Oh no, my darling Alec! We've got more dancing to do!" Magnus wagged his finger at him in disapproval. "I talked to the DJ and he's got a great line up for the next hour!"

Alec look mortified once again. "B-but-"

"C'mon handsome!" Magnus pulled him from the chair as the music started up again.

Alec looked back at Jace and Clary pleadingly as Magnus dragged him back onto the dance floor. He mouthed the words, "Save me!"

Neither Jace nor Clary had moved to help him. Both smiled despite his despair.

Clary watched the crowd of people move to the beat of the music in the club. She observed different people and looked for any situations that seemed out of place. Her face crinkled in consternation. Where had the motivation to do that come from?

"Good job," Jace complimented as if he could read her mind. "We're among mixed company." He told her, voice full of mystery. He wouldn't tell her anything else; he wanted her to figure it out herself. It was all part of the test.

Clary's eyes left the crowd to study Jace. She still didn't know what he was up to but she again had a sick feeling she wasn't going to like it. _So what? There was probably dozens of werewolves here at least, like Maia. _Clary had sensed it when she saw finally picked Maia out in the crowd. Were there other things here tonight? Were there other vampires, aside from Simon here too? Or other warlocks too, like Magnus.

"Want a drink?" Jace interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Sure, an iced tea would be great," Clary said to him.

"Ok, be right back," Jace got up and headed through the crowd to find the bar.

Clary shifted in her seat, realizing she was all alone. She shrugged her coat off to the back of the chair and started looking around the crowd again. Isabelle waved at her while she danced with Simon. Alec and Magnus both nodded at her when her eyes fell on them. She smiled at them, a funny feeling building in the pit of her stomach.

Jace got to the bar quickly, suddenly feeling he needed to get back to Clary immediately. He knew tonight was a test of her defenses if opportunity presented itself, but he was having quite a hard time letting go of his protective nature. He also never promised Maryse or anyone that he'd let her face it alone if trouble found its way into Pandemonium. Of course, he had the inside information from Magnus that Eidolon demons had been making a mess at Pandemonium again while they were away in Idris.

"Can I get something for you hun?" a sweet-filled voice broke his train of thought.

Jace spun around to come face to face with a girl working at the bar. She was pale blond and had bright blue eyes- almost like the faire folk. _An interesting combination_, he thought. She had an insinuating smile on her lips and she was eyeing Jace up. He had enough experience with girls to know when he was being sized up. He almost forgot what the feeling was like- to be involved in a flirtatious situation such as this. He smiled back. "Yeah. I bet you can." He spoke the words before he even knew it. That was not how it was supposed to sound but he couldn't seem to control it. It was instinctive.

The girl smiled at him, leaning over the counter seductively. "I'm sure I can." She answered insinuatingly.

Jace stared at her, almost like he was trying to see through her. It seemed like minutes had passed as he stared. "Two iced teas." He tossed the money on the counter near her.

She gave him a glare before stalking off to get glasses, disappointed that the flirting went no further.

Jace let out a whoosh of air. That was easier than he thought it would be. He loved Clary, but it would be difficult to rid his flirting nature. He turned back towards the dancing crowd trying to find Clary at the table across the room. There were too many dancing people in the way for him to find her flaming hair in the dark.

A streak of darkness caught his eye.

He straightened up, his back against the bar. He narrowed his eyes. "What the hell was that?" he questioned allowed.

Another flash of black sped past his eyesight like a blur shooting across the room.

"Here ya go," the girl clanked the glasses together as she placed them onto the table.

Jace ignored her pushing himself off the bar and pacing towards where he last saw the movement.

"Hey!" the girl called to him.

Jace was transfixed, eyes searching everywhere. He put his hand on the hilt of the seraph blade under his shirt, tucked into his jeans.

A chuckle resonated in his ears.

He spun around, expecting to see someone directly behind him. There was no one. He set his jaw determinedly. He turned back around and again saw a flash of darkness. Jace's brows narrowed as he studied the crowd.

In between the dancing heads and the pulsing of flashing lights, far across the club, coming out of the darkness was a figure masked by shadows.

Instantaneously the whole world seemed to slow down, the music was warped, the dancing heads moved in slow motion and the pulsing lights stopped chasing and a bright blue spotlight lit up the face emerging from the shadows across the room.

A wicked smirk, sick and sadistic with madness met his gaze. His hair was bright blue in the light since it was naturally pale blond and silvery- _like the bar server_, he thought. His eyes were black, devoid of emotion or a soul- like that of a black hole that sucked up everything in his path. He raised an arm, waving a stub at him; the hand that should be there was missing.

Jace almost fell back in surprise- and he dare say a bit of fear.

Sebastian- no… Jonathon.

And quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

Jace jumped forward. He rushed past people, quickly bumping through the crowd despite the annoyance of everyone he plowed through. He didn't stop until he got to the spot where he had seen Jonathon Morgenstern. He stood there, scanning the area wondering where he could have escaped to. He stalked forward, hand on the seraph blade.

TBC...


	6. Not Your Kind Of Girl

**Hello readers! I present to you- chapter 6! Hoorah! This one's a lonnggg one too, so I'm sure you'll all enjoy the extra dose of reading! This is what happens when the action finally starts building up! PLEASE read and review- I would love to know everyone's thoughts on this chapter. It may even help me get over the bump in the road I hit with this story again… lol It's not so much a bump as I don't want to get into the development so fast, I'm enjoying it toooo much but I'm guessing finally getting into it by chapter 12 or 13 is actually slow not fast… ok I'll stop rambling now! REVIEWS are better than roses on valentine's day! ;) Thank you for all who have reviewed so far, you rock! **

**Chapter 6: Not Your Kind Of Girl**

Clary leaned to the side, trying to find Jace in the crowd of dancers. She wondered what was taking so long. He'd been gone for a few minutes before she hopped out of the chair, about to go look for him.

"Hey,"

She turned sharply, face to face with a young boy.

She stepped back a bit, almost tripping on her heels. She examined the boy in front of her. He had dark brown hair and bright, almost too bright, hazel eyes. "Hi." She responded, unsure of what to say.

"My name's Tom," he told her.

She stared at him, unease coursing her veins. "Clary."

"That's a pretty name," he replied. "Want to dance?"

"No thanks," she answered. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh. I see," he frowned, looking crestfallen.

"Sorry," she told him, feeling bad for him. It took a lot of courage, she imagined, to approach her. She knew if the roles were reversed she'd never have the guts to approach someone.

"It's such a shame. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen here," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

Clary felt a sense of dread as he leaned into her. The air seemed cold and it caused the hair on her arms to prickle. She looked closer at Tom. His eyes were staring at her, like he was trying to hypnotize her or penetrate her skin. She narrowed her eyes, looking harder at him.

He smiled.

Clary almost gasped but held it in. When he smiled she could see another set of teeth in his mouth, like razors. She felt her heart come to a sudden halt. She swallowed hard. She looked out to the crowd and Alec and Magnus were involved in their own world, laughing and dancing together. Simon was in between Isabelle and Maia, trying to converse with them both as they all danced in a circle together. She still couldn't find Jace.

She turned back to Tom with a determined set to her chin. She fingered the golden chain-whip at her neck as she looked up to him. She remembered the blue haired boy she saw the first night she met Jace, Alec, and Izzy. He was a demon- an Eidolon demon, with the ability to shape-shift. She distinctly remembered the way it tried to bite at Jace and scratch at him with long claws on its fingers. Tom was an Eidolon demon. She knew it. She sensed it. She wasn't Marked up and only had the small dagger and make-shift whip Izzy gave her, yet- she knew what she had to do. "It's really hot in here. Want to step outside with me- get some fresh air?"

"I thought you were waiting for someone?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "Obviously he's found something better to do."

Tom smiled devilishly. He put a hand on her bare shoulder, leading her towards the exit. "Let's go."

Jace searched every inch of the club trying to find Jonathon. He was beginning to question his sanity. He ran a hand through his wild waves of hair. He rested his hand at the base of his neck, along his thick curls and let out a whoosh of air. He must've been seeing things. There was no way he was alive. Jace shoved the seraph blade right into his spine and heart… Sure they didn't find his body but Jonathon was part demon and demons disappeared when they died, right?_ Right._

He spent too much time away from Clary and on his way back to the table he was wondering how he would explain the lack of beverages to her after being gone so long.

When he got to the table she was gone. So was her coat. Jace searched, making sure he had the right table and saw Alec's coat and his own. He snatched his off the chair and threw his arms into it quickly. Where did she go? His heart thudded heavily against his chest with panic. He passed by Magnus and Alec on his way, putting his hand on Alec's shoulder.

Alec wordlessly followed him while Magnus grabbed Izzy.

Clary walked beside Tom as he attempted to make small talk. She tried to pay attention and decipher a plan of action as the same time. She was trying to figure a way to pull the blade from her boot without his knowledge. She also needed to be sure she was right. What if she was imagining things and he wasn't a demon?

"Don't you think?" Tom's voice cleared the fog of her distracted thinking.

"Huh?" Clary looked up at him.

"I said it feels like it may snow soon," he repeated. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it's a bit colder out than I imagined," she lied lamely.

"Well in that skirt, I'd imagine it would be," he eyed her legs purposefully.

Clary felt her stomach flop anxiously. "Y-yeah."

Tom turned her around and she suddenly realized they were standing in the back alleyway of Pandemonium.

The alleyway.

Her dream of Jace suddenly came into focus and she could almost see the skeleton at her feet clearer than she'd seen anything before.

"Your hair is so pretty. It's so red, like flames…" Tom whispered to her, his fingers coming to rustle the fat curls dangling down her back.

She tried not to flinch as her heart hammered like a hummingbird. She tried to swallow but her throat felt dry. She was fearful she had gotten herself involved in something much bigger than she was ready for. The atmosphere and her nightmare were not helping her concentrate either. She had dreams that came true before… What if Jace found them and fought him and died just like in her nightmare?

Tom drew closer to her, his fingers coming up to her cheek as he pressed her into the cold bricks of the building. "You're my kind of girl, Clary."

She closed her eyes willing her heart to slow down, her mind to focus and her body to react as she wanted. When she opened her eyes, she could see Tom's demonic eyes glaring back at her- glowing red in the blackened alleyway. _Focus. Focus Clary!_ She heard Jace's voice in her head. She stood straighter as Tom or rather, the demon, leaned into her, trying to kiss her.

She swung into action. Her hand came up to grip the demon's as his fingers were still at her cheek. She eyed the demon closely, glaring at it. "No, I don't think I am." She replied calmly. Her other hand quickly went to her neck and snapped the necklace off. It came to life, glowing gold as she snapped it against the wrist of the demon's hand gripping her face.

The ploy of human emotion left Tom's face as the demon emerged. "Shadowhunter!" it hissed, his whole visage changing. His eyes grew a brighter red, his skin blackening and his mouth of razor sharp teeth emerging. The fingers grew longer, razor-like silver nails emerging.

Clary feared he would scratch at her before she reacted but she pulled back at the gold chain and the demon's hand came free from her face.

It jumped back, howling in pain as the chain had cut to the bone. The demon looked from his hand to Clary, his howl of pain changing to a growl of anger. "You'll pay for that you little bitch!"

Clary stood straight, trying to find her fighting stance. Heels were a bad choice! _Heels! Her dagger!_ She dodged aside, falling into a roll as the demon leapt at her. She hit the dirty, wet pavement harder than anticipated and she took a moment to gather herself before she managed to pull the dagger with the crystal hilt from her ankle boot. She presented it to the demon, warning it away.

The demon chuckled after recovering from smashing into the brick wall. "Foolish little Shadowhunter. Do you really expect to use that tiny weapon on me? I'm going to suck all the marrow out of your bones!"

"I've heard that before," Clary got her feet under her but she was still crouched on the ground. "That Ravener demon didn't live much longer after saying it. Just like you won't!" she tried to sound tough, but her voice was shaky and she noticed her hand clutching the dagger also shook.

The demon leapt at her again, tackling her backwards against the wet pavement. Clary's back hit the ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of her and the dagger clattered to the ground with the impact. She was once again reminded of her training with Jace and how the training mats didn't take away the sting of the impact. In comparison, she would never complain about the training mats again- if she lived long enough.

The demon was struggling to claw at her but her hands gripped both its wrists. It was using all its strength to power over her. It was snarling wildly, its tongue darting out of its mouth of teeth. It tried to reach down to bite at her.

She shoved at it, trying to get away from it. She turned her cheek as drool dripped out of its mouth, hitting her in the face. She got a knee under it, sending a kick into its stomach.

The demon fell backwards and Clary reached for the dagger. She wasn't fast enough. The demon knocked back into her, taking position over her again. His claws came down and they raked across her cheek as Clary turned her head to avoid being clawed in the eyes.

She cried out in pain and shoved hard in anger at the demon. It flew off of her again, this time in surprise at her strength. This time when she reached for the dagger her fingers did not fail and she tossed it hard at the demon with a growl of vengeance and fury.

The blade landed true. It swallowed up the demon's shoulder, burying into its flesh to the crystal hilt. The demon fell back against the brick wall, writhing in pain from the wound. Black ooze dripped out onto the crystal hilt and down the front of its shirt.

Clary was breathing heavily as she managed to get to her knees. She knew it was far from dead and now she had to find a way to retrieve the blade and finish the job.

She got to her feet, wobbling. The heels on the ankle boots were not helping her steady her shaken frame. She leaned on the palms of her hands as she tried to steady herself. She fell to one knee, wincing in pain as the pain tore at the flesh of her knee and he palms came up scraped.

She raised them to the light of the alley, eyes widening in fear as the sick sense of déjà-vu crept up on her once again. She shuddered, frozen in fear.

The demon was coming to its feet. It pulled the dagger from its own shoulder with the awful sound of flesh tearing. It huffed out puffs of white smoke from the cold air. "You're going to wish I had already killed you…"

Clary paid it no attention. She could feel the rain begin pouring on her, and she began to pant in fear. Her hands shook before her and her eyesight blurred at the rain hit her eyelashes. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision.

The demon moved to advance on her but it only took one step forward before it was thrown into the wall with a sickening crunch. The demon made no move to get up.

Standing in the space the demon just occupied was Jace.

Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, and Maia came rushing up behind him.

Clary lowered her hands, eyes settling on Jace in the darkness of the alley. His eyes shown like that of cat- like a lion, as she had often pictured him- a menacing predator on the prowl. She heaved a sigh of relief seeing him in the flesh, not as the skeleton of her nightmares.

Jace fell to his knees beside Clary, gently cupping the side of her face that was uninjured. "Are you all right?"

She stared at him, his voice sounding distorted, like he was speaking with a hand covering his mouth. She closed her eyes as the world spun. When she opened them, he was in a fog of white. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Jace didn't move until Magnus came to Clary's other side. He looked at the warlock pleadingly. _Take care of her_, the look said.

He got up and stalked over to the demon with a purpose. He pulled the seraph blade from his waist and kicked the demon in the gut. "Karael!" he named the seraph blade.

The demon howled in despair before Jace even struck at him.

Simon glanced over at Alec, never seeing a demon react to the name of an Angel or seraph blade.

"It means to thwart demons. It fears the Angel," Alec muttered silently, watching Jace's every move in case he needed help.

Jace didn't even wait for the demon to move. He picked the boy-demon up with one hand and threw him back against the wall. He threw his fist into its face with no mercy. He pummeled the demon over and over until he felt the crunch of bones- whether from the demon's face or his own fist he was unsure, he just kept going.

Alec stepped in. "Jace! It's done! Enough!" he shouted. He had never seen his best friend attack so fiercely. "Kill it!"

Jace couldn't hear Alec's voice, only the crunching of bones as he brought the demon back to its knees. He only stopped when his efforts became heavy and labored. He then drove the seraph blade into the demon's chest, twisting. As he pulled the blade free again, black ooze splattered out before the demon vanished in death.

Alec put a hand on Jace's shoulder. He stared wide eyed at him.

"Clary, Clary, can you hear me?" Magnus asked while all the madness went on behind him.

Clary focused on Magnus's eyes, snapping back to reality. She blinked, unsure why everything was white and cloudy. She shivered. "Magnus?"

"You ok there?" he questioned, concern in his voice.

She nodded slowly. "When did you get here?"

He chuckled with no humor. He looked her over. She showed no signs of poisoning or real trauma aside from the scratches on her cheek. "Did you bump that pretty red head of yours?"

"Oh… the blood… Clary's blood… I can smell it…" Simon shuddered, fighting back the ache in his teeth.

"C'mon, let's go back inside," Maia offered, pulling on Simon's arm.

"No, I'll be ok," Simon responded bravely.

"Take him out of the alley," Isabelle instructed Maia. She watched him pull the vampire away before walking towards Clary.

"M-maybe I did hit my head," Clary's teeth chattered as she responded to Magnus. "Why is it so cold?"

"It's snowing, Clary. You're on the wet pavement," Isabelle's voice came out of the darkness. She put out her hand to help the other girl to her feet. "Can you stand?"

Clary's eyes focused and she saw the snowflakes now realizing that's why she was wet and cold and everything foggy. It wasn't raining at all. It was just her nightmare screwing with her. She took Isabelle's hand and got to her feet, almost toppling over. She fell into Isabelle, who steadied her. "Sorry I ruined your clothes…"

"Don't be silly. I'm glad you're ok," Isabelle chuckled, fear in her voice as she brushed back Clary's hair. "That's a pretty bad set of gashes you got there. Nothing an _iratze _can't fix though."

"Where's Jace?" she asked, ignoring Isabelle, ignoring her own pain.

"Right here," his voice called from across the alley. He was grinding his teeth in annoyance at being kept from her. Alec stood in front of him, both hands on his heaving shoulders as he tried to keep him calm.

Jace looked down at his bloodied fist and flexed the fingers, finding that he had split open the skin at the knuckles. He was pretty sure a few of the bones in his hand were busted too. Hopefully Alec would not try to teach him a lesson this time and do the _iratze_.

Clary tried to see over Isabelle's tall shoulder to find Jace. He sounded distant, not just physically but mentally. His voice was low and soft, very unlike him.

"You sure you're calm now?" Alec asked after he applied the healing rune.

He was still breathing heavily, rage finally coming under control. Jace nodded. "I'm fine, Alec. I need to see Clary."

Alec let him go and Jace rushed over to where Clary was.

Clary was standing still as Isabelle cut an _iratze _into her exposed shoulder with the stele when Jace rushed over. She smiled, glad to see him.

"You ok?" Jace asked. His eyes were still wild with concern.

"Yeah…" she responded unsure of how true it was. "The demon dead?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, he's gone."

"What exactly happened?" Magnus questioned, his eyes falling on Jace. "You weren't supposed to be alone if this happened!"

Clary let out a breath. "So that's what this was all about? A test?"

Jace frowned feeling guilty. "Well, sort of. You weren't supposed to do this alone, Clary." His guilt was being washed over by anger- anger that she put herself in danger. "You don't even have any permanent Marks yet."

"We weren't even sure there would be trouble, not completely sure," Isabelle corrected. "You were just supposed to identify it- possibly bait it…"

Clary looked back and forth between them, stepping out of Magnus's hold. "Well, what was I supposed to do? I was alone when Tom- the demon approached me. He- he was probably waiting for me to be vulnerable!"

"Not take him into an alleyway all alone Clary! You're not ready to face a demon alone!" Jace tried to keep the growl from erupting but he almost lost her and his emotions were intense right now. He took a breath and his usual calm demeanor surfaced. "You could have been killed."

Clary shivered at his tone. She looked at him, a set to her chin. "I almost killed it alone." She defended. In some small way she was proud of what she accomplished tonight. If only her incessant fear of the nightmare hadn't had such a hold on her… she could have been better, or at least stronger.

Jace sighed heavily in defeat. She did not have much of a choice. _Especially since you left her alone! _He pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her closer. "I'm sorry I left you alone. I shouldn't have."

Clary sighed in comfort, finally away from the sting of the cold. She buried her face into the crook of his arm.

"We should get her back to the Institute before she gets sick," Isabelle suggested.

Magnus pouted. "I was enjoying my music. You people really know how to ruin everything!" he accused half-heartedly, stalking off.

Alec chased after him. "Wait up!"

Isabelle put a hand on Clary's shaking shoulder. "Good job anyway." She offered. She had done her best and her best all alone for the first time wasn't so bad!

"Even if the cavalry had to rescue me?" Clary asked, turning her head to rest her cheek on Jace's warm chest as she pouted.

Isabelle shrugged indifferently. "I didn't kill my first demon on my own either. Don't worry. We stick together." She gave Jace a look before she walked away, leaving the two alone in the dark alleyway.

He knew Isabelle's look was one of curiosity. She would want to know why he had left Clary alone. He wasn't sure he was prepared to tell anyone just yet. Whether or not he actually saw Jonathon was still debatable. There was no need to increase the worry when he was probably just losing his mind!

He held Clary close for moments in silence. "You sure you're ok?" Jace pulled her back to examine her. He white skirt was covered in streaks of black dirt. Her jacket was torn. She had a scrape on her knee that was healing thanks to the _iratze_ as well as the cuts to her face. Her hair was matted down and damp in areas from the snow and the wet pavement.

She nodded slowly, leaning on him as they walked out of the alley. "Yes. I'll be ok." She answered. "I was just-" she paused not ready to talk about her nightmare with him. "I was scared. I did the best I could on my own."

Jace felt the guilt nipping at him again. "I'm so sorry."

Clary could hear the guilt in his tone. She hadn't heard it too often as Jace had a tendency to keep a cool demeanor even in the most disheartening situations. He was probably really good at playing poker. "It's not your fault, Jace." She forgave him. "I had to be tested, right?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be with you the whole way." He continued. "If anything was supposed to happen, I'd be right there to help you."

"Well, you went to get us drinks, Jace. Stop worrying. You were there when it counted," Clary told him. "It's not like you intentionally let this happen. Don't do this to yourself."

He hung his head low thinking of how he was flirting with the bar server. _Wait. No. _He thought he saw Jonathon, that's why he was gone so long. _Still… had he not lingered…_

"Let's go back to the Institute. I need a shower and more hugs," Clary suggested.

Jace kissed her temple, pleading with forgiveness silently. "C'mon. I'll take care of you." His arm went back around her, the bones of his knuckles still exposed from the torn flesh. He turned his hand over so she wouldn't see. It would heal soon anyway.

"I think next time I decide to get into a fight with a demon, I'll wear sneakers…" she chuckled trying to make light of the situation. "You should've seen me! I almost had him!"

Jace listened to her recount the incident as they walked towards the subway, feeling a bubble of guilt about to burst in his chest the whole time despite the smile and chuckle he gave at her exasperation.

TBC...


	7. Family Issues

**Hello all! Chapter 7 is all ready to go for your reading enjoyment. Thanks to all who have reviewed the story. Your kind words are what keep me going! I appreciate you all sharing your favorite parts or what you like most about the story. It REALLY does help me, so thank you! So, with that thought, don't be shy- hit the review button and tell me what you think! I'm a review junkie! Lol I'd also like to hear your thoughts on what you think will happen next! I'm working on Chapter 15 now, so be ready for some more fun! It's heading your way! **

**Chapter 7: Family Issues**

Clary knew there was going to be trouble as soon as she and Jace shuffled in and shut the door to the apartment. Maryse must've called ahead and told Jocelyn what happened at Pandemonium. From the sight of her mother that Clary was greeted with, she could see she was frantic.

Jocelyn was waiting in the room, pacing like a caged animal. As soon as she heard the door open she spun around waiting as Clary and Jace came in.

Clary groaned inwardly as she saw the look on her mother's face and the panic in her eyes. She could see her mother was a mixture of worried, angry, and panicked. Her mother rushed towards her before she could even speak. "Mom, now before you get all bent out of shape, I'm fine!" she started as her mother examined the healing cuts on her face.

Jocelyn inspected Clary's injuries with a set to jaw. When she called Maryse to check in on her training, she was not prepared to hear Clary had been in a fight. She was fuming mad and she turned her steaming glare towards Jace. "I'd like to know exactly what kind of training has been going on here! What is the meaning of Clary being involved in a fight with a demon already? And on her own?" Jocelyn's voice was a deadly calm at first but the pitch was rising higher and higher as she thought of each atrocity.

Jace clenched his teeth together trying to remain calm. He would be respectful to Clary's mother. He felt a tickle of a thought about how he once thought she was his mother as well- yet he never accepted it. She did have the exact same temper he had seen in Clary. It was no doubt the relation between Clary and her mother; she was an older version of her daughter. Jace could see the hostility in Jocelyn's eyes and he understood her fear for her daughter but he was not happy that her anger was being placed towards him- mostly because he blamed himself enough for the both of them. "I'm sorry. It was not my intention for that to happen."

"Not your intention?" Jocelyn repeated, mocking him. "Not your intention! She shouldn't have even been tested yet. This is ridiculous! I am beginning to question how the Institute is being managed. If this is what Maryse and Robert are going to let happen to my daughter, I'm not sure she should train there anymore." Jocelyn growled out, voice full of contempt. "-or at least until a replacement for Hodge is found."

"Mom! Stop it!" Clary was shocked. She knew her mother would be concerned but she was going overboard. "I'm fine! I'm a Shadowhunter, ok? You can't protect me forever. This is not Jace's fault, or Maryse's, or anyone else!"

"The hell it isn't!" Jocelyn snapped.

"What is going on?" Luke stepped in, eyes wide with surprise. When he realized Jace and Clary were back, understanding flooded him. He had heard Jocelyn's phone call earlier with Maryse and had a feeling he would hear raised voices when Clary arrived home. He immediately turned to Jocelyn. "Jocelyn, calm down! She's fine, safe."

"Everyone needs to stop telling me to calm down," Jocelyn hissed. "My daughter was hurt; she could have been killed tonight because of a lack of proper training. I am not happy with those who have endangered her life!" her eyes shot daggers of blame at Jace.

"Oh, mom! Really?" Clary snapped in return, tossing her belongings onto the small table by the door. "Because I can recall a time when you put me in danger too!" Clary advanced forward to face her mother. Jace grabbed her arm as if he was trying to tell her not to continue but Clary was angry now too. "If you had your way, I would probably still be in the dark about who I really am!"

"Who you are Clary is still my daughter. Perhaps I should be training you myself and not leaving it up to the Lightwoods and their adopted son who doesn't even know who he is!" Jocelyn slammed her fist down on the table by the couch.

Clary gaped at her, speechless.

Jace felt his heart wrenching with a mix of emotions. His arm dropped from grasping Clary as the sting of numbness controlled his limbs. He felt stabs of guilt compressing his chest. He also felt anger towards Clary's mom and that added more guilt because in the end, it was his fault her daughter wasn't safe. He straightened up, trying to hide the pain her harsh remarks were making to his heart and soul. He was uncomfortable with this conversation and the thoughts it brought to mind.

Was he really ever going to be seen as a Lightwood? Was he ever going to fit in anywhere considering how screwed up his background was? First he was a Wayland, then a Lightwood, then a Morgenstern, then a Herondale who was an adopted Lightwood again- who was he really? _Don't forget your special abilities you were lucky to be exposed of thanks to Valentine_. _It was no wonder the Clave disliked me so much_. He was a freak of nature, only slightly worse than Jonathon in the end; even in Jonathon's mother's eyes. How could he be expected to be good enough for Clary?

Luke reached over and grabbed Jocelyn's arm much like Jace had done to Clary. "Jocelyn, calm down. There's no need to say anything like that- no need to attack the Lightwoods-" Luke's eyes fell apologetically on Jace. "Any of them." He added pointedly. Jace was a Lightwood through and through as far Luke was concerned.

"Mom, I cannot believe you." Clary's glare rivaled her mother's. "Jace's past has nothing to do with this. You shouldn't attack him for it. Stephen Herondale and the Lightwoods may have been in the Circle but so were you! You were married to their leader! God! Your own son tried to kill me and Jace! So I do not think you're in any position to be throwing the past around." Clary crossed her arms as Jace's arm dropped from holding her.

Jace lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling uncomfortable and trying to hide his anger. The mother of Jonathon Morgenstern was questioning his intentions for caring for Clary and he thought that was ironically humorous considering Jonathon put the moves on his sister and tried to kill them both- and had killed a young innocent boy, a little boy he considered a younger brother. As far as he was concerned, Jocelyn was in no position to be angry with the Lightwoods or himself- whether he was a Herondale, a Lightwood, or a Wayland. He was _not _a Morgenstern at least. He bit the inside of his lip as his conscious mocked him. _Or was he? Valentine did raise me for the majority of my childhood…_

Jocelyn was steaming mad. At the mention of her son she seemed to lose some of that steam. She gaped at Clary as she brought him up. "I had no control over what Jonathon did, Clary. I am _very_ sorry for what he did- you have no idea." Her eyes went to Jace in a fleeting moment of apology. "It was your father who turned him into that monster."

"Yes. It was _my _father who made me what I am too- Jace too," Clary defended. It was in different ways but Valentine was responsible for her, Jonathon, and even Jace.

"It's ok, Clary. I understand why she's upset. I am too. I do not want anything to happen to you," Jace ignored the talk of Valentine. He did not want to think about him- or his or Clary's relation to that man.

"Of course you don't. But what everyone needs to understand is that I am a Shadowhunter in training. I may get hurt- it happens. I do not need to be coddled!" Clary glared at Jace now. _Why was he taking her side? She was defending him and he was being mutinous! _

"I think everyone needs to calm down!" Luke demanded. "She is fine. Jace would never let anything happen to her intentionally. He had a good reason for leaving her side I am sure- and Jocelyn, I am also sure you know, your daughter, much like you, can be very stubborn herself," Luke met Clary's eyes with a fatherly conviction to his tone. "I have no doubt she didn't seek help out before she decided to handle things on her own." He said with a matter-of-fact tone, no doubt in his deep voice.

"No… not exactly," Clary muttered under her breath, lowering her eyes away from Luke's. He knew her too well…

Jocelyn heaved a sigh, still feeling protective of her daughter no matter what Luke or Jace or even Clary had to say. When she spoke again, her voice was slightly calmer, and deeper. "From now on, I want your training supervised better."

Clary's anger flared up again. She could hear the disdain in her mother's voice. Her deep tone was worse than her screaming. It was filled with accusation, control, and a touch of self-righteousness. "Who's gonna train me better, Mom?" Clary paused, her tone turning condescending. "You? The person who has been running and hiding for sixteen years! The Lightwoods can handle it."

Jocelyn opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Luke.

"Enough!" Luke snarled and felt his skin itching as he kept the wolf inside under control. ""Clary- what your mom did was because she was trying to give you the best life she thought was possible. Don't you dare throw it in her face. She was protecting you, just like I would do anything to protect you. Just like Jace would." He tried to mediate between all the angry people in the room. He then looked to Jocelyn once Clary remained silent. "Clary will continue her training just the same, Jocelyn. The Lightwoods are more than capable and while Jace is young for his age, he is gifted. He will teach Clary best how to fight and protect herself. You have to let this happen Jocelyn- there is no more running and hiding." He said to her in a soft voice.

"I know that!" she snapped at Luke. "That is why I agreed to let her train. I'm just not prepared for her to be fighting demons and I don't think she is either- at least not alone!"

"It was an accident. Jace never meant to leave me alone!" Clary defended again.

"What exactly was it that you were doing, Jace? You haven't explained yourself yet," Jocelyn's accusing tone was directed toward Jace once again.

Jace ran his tongue along his teeth back and forth with his jaw clenched as he worried the thought over in his mind to tell them what he thought he saw. He thought better of it- there was no way they would believe him. They would call him crazy and he would definitely have to stop training Clary then; that was not something he could live with. He _needed_ to train her, he needed to know she would be protected and the only way to do that was to train her himself and never leave her side again. Even if she forbade Clary from being with him, he needed to make sure she was trained right. He would make sure of it- no matter what the cost.

He realized he hadn't answered the question yet and Jocelyn was waiting for him to answer. "I went to get us drinks." He replied simply, keeping his tone deadly calm. He added an innocent shrug to it as well, hoping he didn't go overboard.

Clary could not understand how Jace remained so calm all the time. She knew he was probably not calm on the inside but he had a special ability to seem so collected under pressure. His attitude now reminded her of how he answered the Inquisitor's accusations of working with Valentine. She rolled her eyes at her mother but was partially agitated with Jace's demeanor. That was not going to help their cause. "Satisfied?"

"Don't sass me young lady. You are still my daughter. I have every right to know what is going on. From now on, I want a full report from Maryse on your training and I _will_ be informed the next time a test is in place- no more surprises," she told her and Jace with an stern, lecturing tone that left no room for compromise. "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jace replied flatly, emotionless.

Clary looked at him from the corner of her eye in disbelief. She went to open her mouth to argue but a look from Luke told her she better think otherwise. "Yes." She sighed in defeat.

"All right," Jocelyn ran a hand through her darker red hair, brushing back the strands from her softly aging face. "I think you should get some rest." She told Clary, insinuating that she should say goodnight to Jace now.

"Come on, Jocelyn. Let them say goodnight," Luke held his arm out to her, directing her out of the room. "Goodnight Jace. Thanks for bringing her home." Luke gave the younger man a quick, tight smile.

Jace nodded in his direction quickly. "Goodnight."

Jocelyn ran her eyes over Jace's body posture, wondering if the boy seemed to be as calm as he was trying to perceive. If that was the case how much could he care about Clary? She was unsure what to think of Jace Herondale. She knew he made Clary happy and all they had risked together to stop Valentine and save her. Yet, she was having difficulty with trusting the boy who was raised by Valentine for ten years. She knew what his influence was capable of. Perhaps she was being too judgmental? She sighed, turning to leave the room.

"Goodnight Ms. Fairchild," Jace spoke out, not forgetting his manners. He was not happy with the treatment he had just received from her, but much like Maryse was stern with him, he knew Jocelyn would be that much worse considering how long she kept their world hidden from Clary.

She paused and without turning back spoke. She could almost hear discontent in his voice. She would let it go- for now. "Goodnight."

Clary worried her bottom lip, a range of emotions crashing over her body and mind at once. She wanted to sink to the ground and curl into a ball. She was exhausted in every sense of the word. She wasn't sure she had the strength to deal with the version of Jace standing beside her. She hadn't seen this Jace since she found him in the greenhouse at the Institute when he had promised to be _jus_t her brother. He was ramrod straight, his eyes lacked a spark and his face was a blank slate. She stared at him, awaiting him to the make the first move or to say something.

Jace felt her eyes on him but he didn't change his demeanor. His mind was racing with thoughts of trying to figure out whether or not Jonathon was really back. He was also plagued with thoughts of his real father, Stephen Herondale, and what exactly his family history was like. Was there a reason Jocelyn was so distrustful of him? Could he prove he was good enough for Clary to them, and quite possibly to his self?

The feelings of guilt were like termites chewing away at him. He vowed right then and there to figure this all out and do what he had to do to keep her safe. He finally let his eyes drift over to her and the guilt assaulted him all over again. She looked exhausted, drained of all the fire and energy he loved about her. Even her eyes were a dull, flat green and her freckled nose twitched as he saw her fight with effort to keep the tears from her eyes. He wasn't sure how much more guilt he could handle.

This was all his fault- plain and simple.

He reached out robotically, pulling her close. He wrapped her in his embrace, more for her benefit than his own. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, inhaling her scent as his eyes closed. He squeezed her tightly, enveloping himself in her aura before letting go of her. He kissed her lips gently, tasting the bitterness of blood as she had broken open the skin of her lower lip with her teeth from worry. He offered her the best attempt at a smile he could- again for her benefit. "I love you."

She felt some of the darkness seep out of her bones. "I love you too, Jace. So very much- don't forget it. I don't blame you for any of this." She whispered to him, leaning her forehead against his collarbone in defeat. "Please believe me."

He let out a whoosh of air, bringing her chin up with his fingertips so he could look into her eyes. Whether or not that was the case, it didn't matter much as he blamed himself enough for the both of them. "Clary, you are everything to me. I live and breathe for you, _because_ of you. I am never going to need anything more than I am going to need you. So, selfishly, I am going to keep you safe no matter the price. I love you more than I have ever loved anything…" he shared, voice shaky with the honesty of his confession to her. To share this with her, hell just to feel it… was against everything he was ever taught by Valentine. _To love is to destroy. _Even as he confessed his love for her, he couldn't help feeling it would be the undoing of her, or him, or the both of them. Perhaps Valentine was right in his teachings. At this point, if he was going to be broke into a million pieces he could survive it; so long as she was safe.

Clary knew the weight of his words and how hard he must have struggled with himself to admit it. She smiled at him, tilting her head in his grasp. She could still see the brightness of his eyes was lackluster at best, but she was invested in his words. She reached out to stroke his face with soft, shaking fingers. "You are my whole world. I never want to be without you. I can't survive it," she confessed, trying to keep her voice from quivering. "Never leave me, Jace. I couldn't bear it." She admitted, voice a whisper. She had never admitted to needing anyone like this before and she was slightly embarrassed and quite scared. She felt her heart constrict at the thought of him leaving just for the night. A sense of dreaded panic engulfed her. Her mind prodded her with the imagery of her nightmare like it was waiting for the cue from the rest of her fearful body. It played in her mind like a clip from a movie, taunting her.

He didn't know what to say. He was actually speechless. The fear was evident in her eyes but it seemed so… intense, like she was terrified he was going to disappear right before her eyes. He didn't know how to make her feel better; he never had someone show this much concern for him before. It made sense, the more he thought about it. He had… bit the big one right in front of her; it was no wonder she was scared. He was once again reminded of how she quite literally saved his life. He squeezed her shoulders as he held her at half an arm's length away. He caught her eyes and gave her one of his best grins. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Please don't leave." She whispered. "Stay. Stay with me, now. Tonight." Her eyes lit up like fire, the panic threatening to swallow her whole. She was driven by it.

He let out a small chuckle but when her pleading expression hadn't changed, he knew she was serious. His heart clenched, ceasing. "Clary? What's gotten into you? What's wrong?"

She didn't even hear him speak. "We can sneak you into my room. It'll be great. Just you and me, holding each other, the way we were supposed to in Idris…"

Jace was shattering apart. Her pleading voice went straight to his heart like a dagger. He wanted to melt into her arms and hold on to her so tightly that he would never have to let her go. He never knew anything could ever feel like this. He felt like the oxygen was cut off to his brain. He trembled under the ministrations of her fingertips stroking his cheek, brushing away his hair. He moaned torturously. "I can't stay. You know that."

Clary's jaw trembled at the thought of letting go of him right now. She felt that if she let go now she would be losing him, as if something was going to sweep into the apartment and take him away from her. "I'll go back with you then, I- I can't be without you!" she was panicking and she turned trying to break out of his hold to grab her coat.

"Hey- hey, easy-" Jace gripped her shoulders as she tried to break away from his hold. "Clary! Calm down, ok? What's gotten into you, really? I've never seen you like this…"

She thought quickly about telling him about her nightmare but thought better of it. She knew she was acting foolishly and probably scaring him. She forced herself to exhale a shaky breath. "Yes. I'm ok. I'm calm. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's been a long night and I-" she paused. "I just love you." She finished softly.

He loosened his hold on her. "I love you too." He replied. What was she thinking? Maybe she did blame him and she was odds with herself over it. He knew Clary had a tendency to be difficult to understand. She often said one thing, meant another or didn't say anything at all.

He felt his heart hammer unevenly. With each burst of the organ against his chest he could feel the idea of her blaming him build up more and more inside his head until his ears rang and his head ached. He couldn't take anymore tonight! He squeezed his eyes shut as he made an attempt to control his wild feelings- going from one extreme to the other. He felt the urge to beat something to a bloody pulp raging through his veins. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Clary nodded numbly. She could feel the tension in Jace's touch and the panic was stalking her again. "Jace- you promise?"

He gave her a half smile- all he could manage. He caressed her chin quickly as he stepped away from her. "Promise." He whispered before turning to the door and escaping the tense air of the apartment.

Clary watched him leave, with a sick sense of dread. She swallowed hard, fingering the Morgenstern ring around her neck. She heaved a shaky sigh, trying to get her mind to stop racing with terrible thoughts.

They loved each other. Everything would be fine. _Wouldn't it?_

Tbc…


	8. The Oracle And Herondale History

**Chapter 8: The Oracle And A Splash Of Herondale History**

The wind was bitter cold. A howl sounded in the distance, echoing all around, surrounding her. The sharp whistle of the wind carried the haunting sound of the howl, propelling the noise up close and personal. The crunch of soft snow underfoot came with every step she took, sounding louder and louder as all her senses became less dulled by the realization of consciousness. Her arms went around her frame in an attempt to warm her freezing, shaking body. She pressed on further, driven forward by a compelling, invisible force. She felt like a puppet on strings, moving with purpose- a purpose she was unaware of. She lowered her head to the wind, avoiding the stabbing pain of cold air whipping her in the face painfully. Her hair blew back wildly, the cold air running down her exposed neck. She raised one arm to shield her face from the bitter cold wind whipping all around her. She tried to look ahead but the snow whipped in the wind so fast, it was blinding.

Clary thought for a moment that this is what it would be like to be stuck in one of those snow globes people collected. Her humor was fast fading though as she continued forward. These moments were getting tiring! And ridiculous, had she mentioned that?

She tripped and fell into the snow hands and knees first like it was some cosmic joke in response to her musing. When she looked up, she could see a shadow in the near distance. Or what she thought was a shadow. She blinked away snowflakes as they stung her eyes. It was impossible to see! She shivered, arms going back around her body as she rose to her feet. She was soaked from the snow, her skin freezing underneath her clothes. "Ok! I'm here! What is it that you want from me?" she cried out, teeth chattering. "The least you could have done was to give me a coat…" she muttered, rubbing her arms in a futile attempt to restore feeling to them.

_In time you will understand. The balance is off. It must be set right._

Clary froze in place, hearing the sound of that deep, booming voice she had heard once before. She didn't want to hear it again! "What balance? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

_I'm not your enemy, Clarissa Morgenstern. I'm here to warn you._

"Well, thanks…" she replied sarcastically. She shivered uncontrollably. Her teeth felt like they were going to shatter apart from the way they clattered together. "Ok, so warn me about what? What balance?"

_The eternal balance. You will soon see. Be ready._

Clary would cry if her tears wouldn't freeze to her face. "Ready for what?"

_The Oracle. Pondera Judicum, Clarissa. _

Clary's eyes stung as the tears did manage to form in the corners of her eyes, hardening to ice immediately. "I don't understand."

_Look…._

And the wind howled louder now, the snowflakes blowing apart widely like a curtain opening, revealing the shadow before her. She gasped in fear, her heart fluttering out of sync. She saw herself- a reflection.

A mirror of ice was before her; though she had no idea how it had appeared. Her frightened green eyes were staring back at her as wide as the cold climate would allow. Clary stared hard for a few moments, the wind whipping her hair back and forth. She could see the snowflakes that clung to her eyebrows and her hair, staining the red tones white. Her eyes grew wider. She was never more frightened of her own reflection than at this moment. She could see the snow whipping all around her in the mirror. Inside the mirror she saw a face; it was a face she didn't recognize. The eyes were white- no pupils showing. The skin was pale as snow, contrasting against the black hair upon the head of the strange face. She reached a shaking hand out to touch the mirror and her fingers trembled. Her fingertips touched the smooth ice. Then the ice rippled like water under her touch and she stepped back fearfully as the picture became distorted. It was like looking through rippling water.

She saw the snow blast away from her as a pair of wings enveloped the mirror, blocking her vision. She threw her hands up to shield her eyes as the wind ripped through her, sending her flying backwards. As she plummeted backwards she thought she heard a voice again but the rushing wind was so loud! She tumbled back… back…

And fell on the floor of her room.

She shot up, panting in terror, her chest heaving as large gulps of air filled her lungs. Her eyes darted around taking in the surroundings of her bedroom from the floor. She looked over at her bed and saw the disheveled sheets hanging off the bed from where she tumbled out onto the floor. Her hands felt the ground around her, trying to reassure her safety. She felt none.

Jace stormed into the library of the Institute with a purpose. He nearly tripped over Church as he walked brusquely to the books lining the walls.

The cat howled in protest and scampered to the opposite side of the room.

Jace would normally apologize to the cat or make a remark but his mindset was determined. He shuffled through the books seeking out what he needed- answers. He ran his thumb along the spines of the leather bound books. In truth, he didn't even know where to start. He did know he needed to do something though. He couldn't take this indecision anymore!

His rage was still fuming inside, threatening to boil over like hot molten lava. His jaw was set and his movements were swift. He plucked a book from the shelf and skimmed through it, the pages flying past him sending the scent of old paper and ink to his senses. When the contents displeased him, he tossed the book to the ground with disgust.

This continued on with each book he found until he realized there was a pile of books at his feet. He growled out in anger, his arm coming across the shelf, removing a stack of books at once. They crashed to the ground at once, sounding a harmonious explosion.

He breathed heavily, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he sucked air in and out of his lungs. His hands were balled in fists as he attempted to reign in his temper. He figured it was well past too late at this point anyway.

He was right.

"Jace, what's going on?" the voice sounded behind him.

He took a deep breath, rolling his eyes in agitation. He knew he had been too loud.

"Hey, are you ok?" the voice became small and timid.

"I'm fine, Alec," he answered curtly.

"So you decided it would be a good idea to, what, beat up some books?" Alec stepped into the library further, but cautiously. "Have you got something against knowledge?"

Jace gave a hint of a laugh, but it was a rude laugh.

Alec appeared at his side. He could see the storm brewing in his best friend's eyes. The normal tawny color was a dark gold, almost blackened color. He placed a hand on Jace's heaving shoulder in support. "What is it?"

Jace felt the soothing touch of his best friend and felt some of his agitation seep away. His shoulders sunk, deflated and he smacked his forehead against the bookshelf, resting it there. "Alec. I need to know who I am."

Alec was confused. He tilted his head in thought, trying to understand. "You're Jace."

Jace snorted in reproach. "Jace, who?"

"Lightwood," Alec answered without hesitation.

Jace turned his forehead, still pressed against the bookshelf to meet Alec's eyes. He could see the credence in the bright blue orbs of his _parabatai_. He had no doubt of that. Jace wished he could be so sure. "Am I? Last time I checked Alec, I was a Herondale." He snapped. He sprung away from the bookshelf, his anger mounting again as he paced about. "Although, that could change- I mean, how many people have I been in the past year alone, huh?" When no rebuttal came he leaned down to start retrieving the books he knocked over. "Be careful, next thing you know, I might be someone else. Shit, I could be related to Simon for all I know at this point!"

"Ok, now I know you're upset. You called Simon- Simon," Alec tried humor but when Jace was unresponsive he knelt down on the floor on the opposite side of the pile of books Jace knocked over. He grabbed Jace's wrist to stop him from stacking the books. "Jace…" he paused, waiting for Jace to look up at him. "Herondale or not, you're still my brother."

Jace stared silently at Alec for what seemed like hours before he went back to stacking books. The look past between them may have went unnoticed by anyone who could have been watching them but understanding was passed between the two. Jace appreciated the support and he included that thought while he stared at Alec. "Well, I just would like to know my family history. I mean, these things are important. What if Diabetes runs in my family? Or what if there's some fucked up gene that gets passed on to the men in the family where we all go bald and ugly by age 20? I mean these are all possibilities, Alec." He slammed one book on top of another. "What if there's more angel blood in my history? Or demons? I mean for all I know my great, great, great grandfather might be a mundane or a Downworlder. What will everyone think of me then? Or what if there's some secret to my infectious charm? I mean my whole family could have a history of being lady's men."

Alec rolled his eyes, smiling at his best friend's sadistic humor. This was Jace. His Jace- his best friend, brother, _parabatai_. "The chances of that aren't very high, Jace. No one is quite the charmer you are. That's who _you_ are; whether you inherited that from a relative Herondale or not, you've made it part of who you are."

Jace gave a wry grin. "Yeah, I guess there really isn't anyone like me in the world, huh?" he huffed. "That's the thing, Alec. I don't know that for sure."

"I do." He replied quickly. "Jace… I know exactly who you are. You're a great Shadowhunter, you love to read, you love danger and fights and scaring the shit out of me and Isabelle with your antics, you're intelligent, sharp-witted, you're cocky, you love Clary and moo shu pork, you protect your family at any cost, you're brave and honest- sometimes too honest… brutally honest, and loyal, and I… can keep going on but I think you're enjoying it too much.." Alec chuckled as Jace nodded for all the points he rattled off. "Trust me, Jace- the world couldn't handle another person just like you."

"Good thing I came back from the dead then, huh," Jace harrumphed as Alec picked up one of the stacks of books Jace made on the floor.

"See- no one else but you could-"

"What do we have here?" Jace's tone lightened as he plucked an open book from the pile still scrambled on the floor. His eyes immediately caught the name HERONDALE printed on the page.

Alec looked down as Jace lifted the book up and got to his feet. He watched Jace pace around the library, nose pressed into the book. He waited as patiently as he could for Jace to finish and say something. He stomped his foot moments later, his patience gone. "Well? What does it say?"

Jace skimmed the page, trying to find a starting point. "Something about a William Herondale…" Jace answered as his eyes searched for more information. He frowned. There wasn't much information here. No family tree, just a hint of the information he was searching for. "He lived at the London Institute during the Victorian Era- late 1800's. I knew the Herondales ran the London Institute but I didn't know it went that far back." Jace paused. "He was Welsh." Jace rattled off. "Guess that means I'm Welsh."

"Hey, it's a start," Alec shrugged. "Now we know to look into books on the London Institute from the Victorian Era on. Maybe Mom can make a call to them tomorrow and see if they have more information for you."

"No," Jace slammed the book shut, eyes going up to Alec. "No, Alec. I don't want anyone to know. This stays between us."

"But-"

"No!" Jace said with more emphasis this time. "I want to do this on my own. Not a word to anyone about this."

"Jace, c'mon!" Alec groaned. "You don't have to do-" he was silenced by Jace's glare. Alec sighed heavily, defeated. "Fine."

Jace watched as Alec picked up the rest of the books and put them back. Then the older boy walked over to another bookshelf and after looking picked a book out and began to skim through it. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you," Alec responded distractedly.

"Alec-"

"No!" he interrupted. "You said not to tell anyone. I already know and I'm helping, Jace. So don't try and tell me otherwise."

Jace's eyes widened. He was surprised by Alec's assertive tone. He blinked slowly, going over what Alec said in his mind to make sure he hadn't been mistaken. He smiled broadly at his brother. He was beginning to like this new version of Alec. He had a strong feeling it had something to do with a certain high warlock of Brooklyn. "Ok." He agreed before settling down onto the couch by the fireplace with the book he originally found.


	9. Seeking Angels

**Yes, I knowwwww I'm a bad ff writer! I made you all wait forever for an update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You ROCK! I love each one of them and they all keep me going! It's like fuel on a fire to my muse so keep them coming! Here's a lil chappie to hold you over! The next chappie will have a lil fire of its own to keep you all intrigued! Tee hee ;) For now, here's some more building of the plot!**

**Chapter 9: Seeking Angels**

Clary's brow was furrowed in concentration as her hand worked the pencil quickly across the sketchpad. She shifted her weight, putting her feet under her as she sunk back into the couch in the library of the Institute. She was so entranced in her work that she hadn't heard Maryse enter the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the black haired woman take the seat beside her.

"Clary?" she questioned, hearing her soft gasp of surprise. "Is everything all right?" Maryse studied the girl with care as she watched her set back to work on her sketchpad. "I've been calling to you since I entered the room… Boy that must be some picture you're working on. Or is it a rune?" Maryse leaned over trying to peer at what Clary was so intent on working on.

Clary didn't make a move to hide her drawing. It barely made sense to her so if it made sense to Maryse she would welcome the knowledge. She softened her strokes as she shaded the mirror of ice from her nightmare last night. She touched up the angles of the face in the reflection of the mirror that was not her own. "No, not a rune…"

Maryse studied the picture in confusion. She understood from the look of it that it was a sketch of Clary looking in a mirror and there was another face off to the corner but it was eerie looking. She raised her brows. "Anything you want to tell me about?"

Clary shook her head, putting the pencil down on the table and closing the sketchpad. She set it beside the pencil and slid her feet out from under her to reach the floor. "No. I'm ready to begin our lessons for the day."

"Well, ok. We're going to keep it brief today. I know you had a hard night," Maryse gave her an empathetic look.

"Yeah. My mom chewed into me and Jace. It was awful," Clary pouted, resting her elbows on her knees.

Maryse almost chuckled. "Worse than single handedly taking on an Eidolon demon?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Ugh, if I said yes, do you promise not to tell my mom?"

Maryse patted her leg. "I'm sorry, but I had to tell her when she called."

Clary waved it off. "I know. I just feel bad for Jace. She really laid into him- picking on him because of his past and all…"

Maryse straightened up, not liking the sound of that. "What?"

"She doesn't think Jace is fit to train me because he doesn't know who he really is. Just because he didn't know his father and she did. She's such a hypocrite!" Clary felt her anger steaming all over again.

"Which one? Stephen or Valentine?" Maryse frowned, knowing neither was a sufficient as a good answer- both were less than the ideal image of a good father.

"The lesser of two evils, eh?" Clary guessed Maryse's line of thought. "I don't see what it matters. Jace is nothing like Valentine. He is good."

"Well, so was Valentine at one point…" Maryse offered. "And Stephen… He was just another victim of Valentine's charisma and lies. We all were- your mother included. I don't see why she should lay that upon Jace's shoulders. He has enough to contest with knowing the truth as it were now." Maryse shook her head in displeasure. She would have to have a conversation with Jocelyn about Jace._ My son._

"I know!" Clary agreed. "It was an awful move to make. I don't know- she was just really upset with the situation. She felt it was all Jace's fault."

"Do you feel that way?" Maryse asked curiously. Perhaps that could explain her sour mood today.

"No…" Clary answered. "I don't. Problem is I think he is blaming himself and my mother's accusations only made it worse." She rested her chin on her fist. "I wish Jace would talk to Luke or Amatis about Stephen. Maybe that would help reassure him he wasn't bred into evil."

"No, but he was raised by it," Maryse added.

Clary raised her brows, considering her point. "For a time, yes. But you and your husband are his parents for all intents and purposes. Jace loves you."

"We love him too, and he is my son, yes. But, that doesn't erase the past, Clary. Nothing can. We can only move forward from it. I think Jace is struggling with that," Maryse guessed.

"He's not the only one," Clary muttered.

"I know." Maryse gripped the redhead's shoulder. "But, Clary… Jocelyn did the best by you. You weren't under Valentine's influence at all." She paused. "While you may carry the name of Morgenstern, Jace carries the heritage."

Clary frowned in understanding. "But we both bare the blessing of the angel's blood. So we're both different. I understand that."

"Yes…" Maryse agreed. "And it's important we get as much of your studies complete as we can before the Clave finishes rebuilding Idris and comes snooping around your special gift- you and Jace. The more prepared the better." She flipped open a book to where they had left off in her study of the Angels. "You have to be ready."

Clary's ears vibrated with the words Maryse spoke. The words resonated all around her, echoing the words she head last night in her nightmare. Her eyes fell to the book in Maryse's hands as if there were magnets drawing her to it. She saw one word stand out on the page.

_Metatron. Was that the name I heard?_

Maryse saw the change in her posture. "Clary, what is it?"

Clary stared at the page, attempting to read it upside down. She closed her eyes, chanting the name over and over in her head. She couldn't be sure. _Besides, why would an Angel be talking to me…again…_

Maryse closed the book and touched her shoulder. "Perhaps we should take the day off."

Clary held her head in her hands, mind reeling, tumbling, and spinning. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "My head is killing me…"

Maryse set the book down on the table. "Do you want me to draw a healing rune?"

"No. That won't be necessary. I think I just need to lie down. I didn't sleep much last night…" Clary pulled away from the palms of her hands.

"All right," Maryse agreed. "You do look pale. I'll let you rest here."

"Thanks," Clary gave a weak smile as Maryse stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We will continue training then." Maryse ordered.

Clary gave a tight nod. "Ok."

Maryse went to leave the room, but turned back quickly. "Oh, Clary. You're welcome to stay for dinner tonight if you'd like."

Clary smiled at the sound of normalcy. "Thanks."

Maryse returned her smile before leaving, shutting the door of the library behind her.

Clary let out a whoosh of air staring at the book on the table in front of her. She stared at it so hard her eyes began to water with the effort. She blinked finally and leaned forward to pick it up. She flipped through the pages recognizing the Angels she and Maryse had already covered. She continued flipping until she fell on the page dedicated to Metatron. She read the information hoping to find some solution to the intrigue she found at the sight of his name.

_The meaning of Metatron is unclear, but some believe it means "he who occupies the throne next to the Divine throne", "the Angel of the Presence" or that his name is a derivation of the name Yahweh, the Jewish term for the unspoken sacred name of God._

_One of the most important Angels in the Western tradition, he represents the supreme Angel of death, to whom God daily gives orders as to which souls will be taken that day. Metatron transmits these orders to his subordinates Gabriel and Sammael._

_Metatron was given the job to scribe the records of everything that happens on earth and keep the Akashic records, which is the "Book of Life". He is the chief recorder in charge of recording and organizing all the records. He helps us understand the Angel's perspective and to learn how to work with the Angelic realm._

Clary read the same sentence over and over again. _The supreme Angel of death…._ She then flipped through the book to find Metatron's twin brother, Sandalphon.

_Sandalphon's chief role is to carry human prayers to God so they may be answered. He's said to be so tall that he extends from Earth to Heaven. He represents life being saved._

Clary's heart pounded heavily. Twin Angels representing death and life… She didn't like the conclusions she was drawing from all this. Was this the balance the voice told her of? She couldn't be sure that was the name she heard and there was no picture of either Angel brother.

There was something else too… _The Oracle. The voice said something about an Oracle and… words…_ Words she didn't understand, perhaps a different language? She set the book on the table, feeling no better or less confused about anything. She leaned back into the couch and lifted her feet up to lay back on the couch. Her head rested against the pillows and she put a hand to her forehead. Her fingers massaged her temple as she processed all the thoughts running through her mind. She was going to have to talk to someone soon- someone who knew what the hell an Oracle was and just what was going on.

Problem was, Jace was so troubled already… How could she add to this? She knew she had to handle this solo, but she was going to need help from someone she could trust to keep a secret.

TBC...


	10. Two Teens In Love

**In honor of COFA coming out today, I thought I would give everyone a treat with a quick update! ; ) and it's a good one if you ask me! However, I'm asking you guys and how can you let me know? Why, reviews, of course! I forgot to mention in the last chapter note that I am loving everyone's intrigue into the connection between TMI and ID and I will try to work some of that into the story too! I don't want to go too far into details and spoil all the fun! Speaking of fun… enjoy this chapter everyone, I sure did while writing it! Tee hee! And for the sake of puppies and kittens… please review! :p **

**Chapter 10: Two Teens in Love**

Clary rubbed at her eyes and blinked. She sat up slowly, yawning. She glanced around, realizing the room was darkened and the glow of the oil lamps on the far wall flickered. She turned her eyes to the windows and realized it was dark out. She must've fallen asleep for quite some time. She stretched, feeling rested. She slept for the first time in days without interruption. She sighed, throwing her feet to the floor and sitting up fully. She rubbed at the back of her neck, stretching it out. The couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to fall asleep despite how rested she felt.

Clary seized her movements, hand still on the back of her neck. She felt like she was not alone. She was in the Institute so there was no way she wasn't safe- although her mind recalled the incident with Hodge in this very room. She stood up and spun around fast, feeling a presence behind her. She gasped as her wrists were gripped tightly, swallowed up in long fingers.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to kiss you awake, sleeping beauty," Jace's voice whispered.

Clary relaxed instantly. Then she glared at him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry. Maryse told me she cut your lesson short today and that you weren't feeling well. When I came in you were fast asleep. I didn't want to disturb you so I just sat across the room to wait for you to wake up," Jace explained.

"Well that's very sweet of you," Clary smiled. No wonder she had slept so well- with Jace nearby she felt protected, conscious or not. "But, you must have been bored to tears."

"Nah," he answered with a shrug. "I was doing some reading."

"Oh?" Clary inquired.

"Uh-uh," Jace wagged his finger at her. He scooped up the book still turned to the Angel Sandalphon. "You first."

Clary's eyes went from the book to Jace. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Maryse is teaching me about the Angels." She answered simply- glad it was not a blatant lie. She was wondering whether he had been looking in her sketchbook too. She wasn't sure how she'd explain that to him… She was also wondering what kind of reading he was doing. She raised her brows awaiting an answer from him.

"I was doing some history," Jace answered cryptically, backing away and collapsing into the oversized leather chair by the fireplace.

"What kind of history?" Clary pressed.

"The kind that happened in the past," Jace retorted with good humor.

Clary rolled her eyes, tossing a couch pillow at him. "Very funny."

Jace caught it easily, setting it aside to rest his arm on. "Nothing major. I was just going through some of the Shadowhunter journals." He answered. "How are you feeling?" he deflected the conversation.

Clary gave him a smirk, knowing full well what he was doing. She decided to let him get away with it for now. She was too happy to see him to be mad at the moment. She shuffled across the room and she sunk into his lap as his arms opened up to her. She snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent. _Heavenly…_ "Much better now." She felt her heart flutter and her body tingle with jolts of pleasure as he hugged her closer.

Jace rested his chin on the top of her head as she curled into his lap. He reveled in the thrill of holding her like this.

"Did I miss dinner? Maryse invited me to eat with you guys," Clary wondered, not sure how late it really was.

"Yeah, I'm afraid you did," Jace replied.

"Oh… bummer…" she frowned. "It was nice to be invited to do something normal for a change."

"I have an idea." He said quickly in reply to her.

"Uh oh," Clary replied in a teasing manner.

"No, you'll like this one," he chuckled warmly. When no protest sounded from her he decided to continue. "How about for the rest of the day we get to just be two teens in love? Let's go be reckless and wild. We can make out in public places and drink coffee, listen to bad poetry- you seem to like that for whatever reason, maybe see a movie…"

Clary burst into laughter when he got to the part about making out in public and she continued laughing at his list. "Jace Lightwood. I think you've finally got a handle on this normal teen stuff." She cleared her throat. "However, I prefer to do my making out privately."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Jace pouted playfully.

"Think about how much more _fun _making out can be in the privacy of your room," she shifted her position on his lap so she straddled him on the chair. "Or right here." She whispered leaning into him.

He felt his heart skip a beat when she kissed his neck. His skin burned white hot where her lips met his skin. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Clary's lips trailed up his throat, across his jaw line, all the while working her way to his lips slowly. She wrapped her arms around him as his lips met hers. She inhaled a breath deeply as their mouths parted together, deepening the kiss.

Jace's hands wound into her waves of flaming hair. He gripped her close as he kissed her mouth soundly, holding her tightly in his lap. When she pulled back to breathe, his hands left her hair and trailed down her back as his lips dived forward to kiss her throat. With each kiss he paused to speak to her. "You…temptress…you…"

His breath was hot against her skin and she gripped handfuls of his blond hair in each hand. She leaned her head back, presenting more of her neck for him to kiss. She closed her eyes, her mind flooding with warmth and enjoyment. She gasped as his hands found the hem of her shirt and slipped up behind it, tracing patterns with his fingers against her spine. She looked down at his heavy lidded eyes and her knees buckled on each side of him as she plopped back into his lap. She leaned forward and kissed his lips again, grabbing his bottom lip gently with her teeth. Her hands left his hair and pressed against his solid chest, feeling each chord of muscle tensing and relaxing under her touch.

Jace could feel every inch of her flesh trailing down her delicate spine and she was so soft! How did she stay so soft? He moaned in pleasure as she nipped at his lip before kissing him again. He breathed hard as the kiss intensified. He pressed her closer into his lap, losing all control of his thoughts.

She let out a gasp of pleasure as his rough fingertips pressed into her skin. She worked her fingers down his chiseled chest, reaching her fingers under his shirt, touching the hot skin of his abdomen. She pressed her hands upwards, raising his shirt up as her hands roamed the front of his chest. She heard him moan into her mouth, urging her on.

Jace felt like he was on fire, every touch of her smooth, small hands on his skin burning their mark as they ventured out. When she pulled her mouth away he gasped her name against the hollow of her throat, kissing down the skin of her chest left exposed by her shirt. "Clary…"

She felt her composure completely crumble at the sound of his hoarse voice- deep and husky. "Jace…" she whispered back, her voice shaking with desire.

He closed his eyes, her scent enveloping him like a warm embrace. He held her against him in a crushing hug, placing short kisses against her collarbone, brushing her hair away with his nose. She smelled so delicious. Her small body pressed into him, stifling her touches. He smiled happily as she started kissing the side of his face. "You know we have got to stop this or I am going to lose control…"

She shivered with excitement at the thought. She flushed and knew her cheeks would be burning with color at his insinuation. She thought that would be too much for her to handle but she couldn't help feeling daring. "So?" she whispered, lips pressed against his ear.

Jace trembled at her tempting response. He grinned as he rested his chin on her shoulder, inhaling more of her scent- fruity and tantalizing. He remained still as she kissed his jaw, below his ear. He let out a shaky breath and then by the grace of the Angel found a way to push her inches away so he could meet her eyes. He couldn't help but to notice her expression; her eyes were heavy with desire and her lids were half closed, her lips were parted and full, pink from the hard kisses they exchanged. He slid his hands away from her back and cupped her cheeks, enjoying the look on her face. It was almost his undoing, but he had to find a source of control. "So? I don't think we should take this any further at the moment."

She pouted, disappointed. "Why not?"

He chuckled at her sour look. He kissed her quickly, a soft peck on those tantalizing lips. "Well, for one. We're in the library where anyone can walk in and I don't think their eyes could handle all this." He winked at her. Then he paused, gathering his thoughts to make sure he said this properly. It was a delicate situation and he didn't want to upset her. "Secondly, I don't think this is something we're ready for."

Clary tilted her head in confusion. Didn't he want her?

"Not like this, my beautiful Clary. Not here in this chair, in this room where you study every day. Think about how hard it is going to be to concentrate on your studies when every time you look at this chair you'll be thinking of how I had my way with you on it." He wagged his brows, approving of how good that sounded but he wouldn't take how special it was going to be to fully be with her and cheapen it.

"Sounds good to me," Clary grinned widely. "I'll have a whole new appreciation for learning."

Jace laughed, tucking her hair away from her face. "Not yet, Clary."

She frowned in disappointment. "I know I'm not experienced, Jace but-"

He shook his head in disagreement. "It has nothing to do with that. I want you bad Clarissa, trust me." He admitted, his body was in agreement. "This time is different for me too. I love you. It's going to be special- for both of us."

Clary's heart felt as if grew wings and floated away at his confession. She bit her lip, feeling her eyes water. She was not going to cry! "I love you too, Jace Lightwood. You're wonderful."

"I know," he shrugged, grinning brightly.

She smacked his chest before removing her hands from under his shirt. "So full of yourself. It really isn't all that attractive ya know?" she teased. He was sexy personified and he knew it, she knew it too, but he didn't need any other reason to be more arrogant than he already was. "I love you so much."

He ran his fingers through her hair over and over. "So how about it? Let's go out- just you and me."

"Like a date?" Clary bit on her bottom lip in thought as she looked at him.

"Yeah. A date," he confirmed.

"A date with Jace Lightwood…" Clary's mind played with the words she spoke. "Sounds like I just won a prize."

"You did," he gave her his best smoldering look. "The grand prize."

She giggled, getting off his lap so he could stand beside her. "The hearts of women are shattering across the world…"

"Don't you know it," he winked, taking her hand in his. He kissed the top of her hand leading her out of the library.

TBC….


	11. Things That Shouldn't Happen On A Date

**I decided to go ahead and add another chappie since I was feeling so chipper after reading COFA! I was a little nervous at first because of some of the similarities between my plot and what happens in COFA (no REAL spoilers for those who haven't read!) but you will understand after you do! Lol However, since I wrote this chappie and the following 6 well before it came out, I guess it's just some minor coincidences. I'm working on chapter 17 now gang, so this may be the last update for a few weeks until I can get well ahead of myself again. Like I said, I like to stay a few chapters ahead of what I post in case I need to go back and make edits. Anywho- enough of my yapping, you all want story, I'm sure! This was one of my favorite chapters to write! :) Hope you all find it your favorite too and by all means, please, tell me so, in detail, what you think and why it is your favorite (or not).**

**Hint: Click the little review link button and the world will be a better place for you (somehow, oh I know- more updates) and me! (muse stays satiated and writes more!) **

**Chapter 11: Things That Shouldn't Happen On A Date**

"This is nice," Jace revealed with a smile to her, swinging his arm back and forth as he held her hand.

Clary smiled back, squeezing his hand affectionately to show she agreed. "It is." She added.

They were walking down an avenue in the city after just having dinner together. It was a peaceful dinner where they could sit and chat about normal matters like books, movies, and their other interests. It almost seemed surreal considering how they've spent their time together since they'd known each other. The only other time she could remember having a somewhat normal conversation was on her birthday in the greenhouse at the Institute.

Clary was surprised to learn most of Jace's favorite books were her own favorites as well. She was also intrigued by Jace's choice of favorite movies; he liked classics the most but could always appreciate- how did he put it- an action packed, guns and explosions with heroes kicking bad guys ass extravaganza. Yes, she had laughed when he said it but it was so unlike and like Jace all at once.

"How 'bout a movie?" Jace suggested, ending the comforting silence as they strolled down the street. The sidewalk wasn't too crowded as it was growing colder and darker in the city as the night wore on. Most of the hustle and bustle of the busy New York streets ended hours ago. There were still a few stragglers here and there, but nothing like rush hour.

Clary leaned her cheek against Jace's arm as they walked across the street heading nowhere in particular. "Hmm... I would rather do something were we could talk more." She admitted.

"Ok," Jace replied, the wheels turning in his mind. "Let's grab something warm to drink. I have another idea."

"Another one?" Clary chuckled teasingly. "Boy, are you on a roll. Well, I guess this is where you're really in your element, huh?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, steering her towards the coffee shop he knew was on the corner.

"Impressing the ladies with your charm can't always work, Jace. I'm sure you've had to show one or two of them a good time," she flushed as the idea came to mind. She dare say a twinge of jealousy accompanied it as well. "I meant, planning a date- not just the sex."

Jace laughed a long and rich laugh. He shook his head in disbelief. "Are you really suggesting that I'm trying to impress you to get you into bed?"

Clary was too embarrassed to look up and met his gaze. But she could feel his eyes burning into the top of her head. "I'm not trying to say-" she paused, unsure what she was trying to say exactly. Had he really done that in the past? She knew Jace was somewhat promiscuous. "Well, I mean…" she stumbled on her words. "You don't have to do anything to impress me, Jace. I love you." She finished lamely. Perhaps she didn't need to know anything more about the past than what she was already led to believe.

They stepped into the coffee shop. The warm air greeted them. They waited on a long line before finally being served.

"Hot chocolate ok or would you like a coffee?" Jace asked.

"I'll take a hot chocolate," she answered.

They remained silent until they got their drinks and paid for them.

Clary went to sit down at a table inside the coffee shop but Jace grabbed her elbow, stopping her. "Don't you want to sit down?"

He shook his head in disagreement. "Follow me." He led the way out of the coffee shop and put his arm around her shoulder as they continued down the next street. He waited for Clary to take a few sips of her hot chocolate and the silence to reach the breaking point. He knew this conversation couldn't be avoided forever and in order for their relationship to progress he was going to need to explain his past. "For your information, I don't plan dates in my head or go out of my way to impress girls to get them to sleep with me, Clary." He paused, giving a wry grin. "My looks and silver tongue are usually enough."

She snapped her head up to look at him. His voice was level so she wasn't sure he was being sarcastic. When she saw his grin, she knew he was. She rolled her eyes at him.

"As impressive as my record may seem to some," Jace paused. "It wasn't something I sat in my room forming a diabolical plan over." He kicked a pebble off the curb as they walked on. How could he explain this for her to understand? "Clary, I did what I did because-"

"I don't think I wanna hear this, Jace," Clary cut in, waving her hand to tell him to stop. She wasn't sure she could handle tackling the flirtatious, verbosely detailed stories of the grand sexual escapades of Jace Lightwood.

"No," Jace held out his arm to pause her descent down the sidewalk, turning to face her. "You have to hear this. Please?"

Clary sighed, but remained silent. She looked at his face and was surprised by the seriousness in his eyes. She was afraid she was going to hear something she did not like but there wasn't much left to the insinuation of Jace's relationship with women that she didn't already know or heard from others. To be honest, she never really heard the truth from him, just the lewd comments he had made to make others believe he was a lady's man. She tilted her head in a stiff nod, urging him to continue.

Jace let out a long breath. He was almost confused by the nervousness he felt. He never felt this nervous around a girl in his life! "I'm not going to lie and say there aren't some things I did that I shouldn't have done, Clary. Most of the girls I dated or- slept with…" he swallowed hard, gauging her reaction. "They only served as a distraction to my problems. They really didn't mean anything to me. While that may sound like a horrible thing to say… it is the truth. Fooling around with the girls I did in my past is not who I am or want to be anymore. Sure, I enjoyed the attention but I knew that I didn't mean anything to them either. We used each other for one reason or another. For me, it was a challenge, for sport almost- and a good distraction to how messed up my life was…." He confided in her. He lowered his eyes to the ground, afraid of what she was thinking. "That was until you came along. You changed everything- you changed me. I have never felt the way I do about you before, Clary. No girl has ever meant what you mean to me. I have never loved someone before you." He finished speaking, watching her beautiful face twitch in consternation. _She hates you. She's disgusted by you. You're nothing but a womanizer and she's going to run away from you and never look back!_

Clary remained silent, processing Jace's heartfelt confession. She could hear the conviction in his tone and she could see the truth in his eyes. She knew Jace was a lady's man before her and she had to accept that part of him and trust him that he was no longer that way. She had no right to doubt him either. He risked his life for her on more than one occasion and he hadn't been separate from her for too long a time in the months they'd known each other- even when they thought they were siblings. Aside from the incident with Aline- which had been cleared up, Jace hadn't shown he was that way anymore. He didn't have a new woman in his bed at night, at least not anymore. He had shown her that he was dedicated to her. "I trust you, Jace. I believe you."

He felt the smile spreading on his lips as she spoke. "It's not just that. I wanted you to know- to understand why…" he added once she finished speaking.

"I understand." She responded with a nod. And she did. He was opening himself to her and showing a vulnerable side he hadn't shown anyone before. She was honored that he trusted her in return. She knew this wasn't easy for him, so she tried to lighten up the situation. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." She chuckled with a wink. "You can still lead everyone to believe that you're the world's hottest woman charmer."

Jace laughed, brushing her hair off her shoulder with his free hand. "Well thank you very much. I appreciate your support- but I don't really need to _try_. Besides, it pays to have a hot boyfriend, doesn't it? I am sure there are benefits to being seen with me," He grinned widely, quickly running his finger down her nose in a teasing manner.

"I suppose it does have its perks," Clary linked her free arm around his, leaning against him as they started walking again. She sipped her hot cocoa and they continued on in silence for a few moments. "Just exactly how many woman have you been with?" she blurted out before she lost her nerve.

Jace assumed she meant the sex part. "Four." He answered quickly before he chickened out. "None of them more than once." He added as if it made up for his confession but perhaps it made it worse. He inwardly flinched, afraid of her response. "By the Angel, Clary… I can't believe I'm telling you this… What you must think of me, but you deserve the truth." His heart hammered a bit faster as he awaited her reaction.

"Thank you," she replied, processing his response. She didn't know what to really expect from his answer. She knew somehow that no matter what he answered she was probably not going to like it. Yet, he was being honest with her and quite sincere. How could she really hold it against him? "Thanks for being honest with me. But, Jace, I'm in no place to judge you. That was the past and in order to love you completely and fully, I have to accept you for all of who you are." She told him becoming silent. She stepped up the curb of the sidewalk as they continued along to Jace's destination. She looked up at him then with a stern glare. "So long as it's in the past, or I will have to kill you myself." She expressed with a serious voice.

Jace squeezed her shoulders in acknowledgment to her _terms_. "You're the only one I will ever need again." They walked on in silence and Jace gathered the courage to speak what was on his mind. It was time to turn the tables. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but if she endured his story, he would have to find a way to deal with hearing she slept with Simon. He owed it to her to be understanding considering his own torrid background. He swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself almost like he did when fighting a demon. _Why did it have to be the bloodsucker though? Ugh!_ "What about you, Clary?"

Clary tensed up, raising her eyes in confusion at him. "Me?" she paused, considering what he meant. She searched his eyes as he looked at her with question in his facial features. "Oh- Oh!" she felt her face grow hot as realization kicked in. "You mean, y-you mean, who have I h-had s-sex with?" she asked, her voice stuttering.

Jace nodded silently, the world around him slowing down as he awaited her response. He sucked in a deep breath and clenched his teeth in preparation of his response. _I'm ready… just say it._

"No one, Jace," she confessed in a voice that was barely a whisper. She felt her cheeks burning hot as he stared at her, looking incredulous. "I've never been with anyone. Well, not in that way- not fully."

Jace searched her face, seeing the telltale blush on her cheeks and the innocence in her emerald eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. She was a virgin. She hadn't slept with Simon! He let the breath he was holding out in a whoosh. He then let out a chuckle of glee before he could realize how she would react to the sound of his laugh.

"Oh, yeah, very funny!" Clary fumed in embarrassment. She turned her face away to stare up the street. "Laugh at the little virgin. Well I'm sorry that I'm only 16 and not the expert you are! That doesn't mean I haven't done…some…stuff before…" she pouted with her lame retort.

"Oh, Clary, no! Don't be mad!" Jace said through his chuckles, feeling bad for embarrassing her. "I don't mean to laugh because of that. I'm just thrilled."

"Thrilled?" she was confused again, her voice raised in disbelief.

"Yes, thrilled!" he replied, the laughter finally dying off his lips. "You see- I thought you and Simon…" he trailed off.

Clary finally understood. She didn't know whether to throttle him for assuming that or to kiss him for being jealous about it.

"All this time, before we could be together… I can't tell you how much I envied him for being able to be with you that way when I knew I couldn't… and knowing how much I really loved you. It killed me!" Jace explained. "I don't handle jealousy well…"

"Neither do I," Clary recalled the scene in Idris with Jace and Aline kissing. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. Then she chuckled at the situation. "Simon and I were close, Jace and while we did reach levels of intimacy, we never..." she didn't finish, letting the thought hang in the air.

"Ok, I think this awkward conversation must come to an end," Jace suggested, taking her hand and leading her across another street.

"Thanks for being honest with me," Clary said again. She knew how difficult it was for him to be that open about his life.

Jace nodded. "My life's an open book!" he joked, walking them up to another street corner, his eyes searching about as he heard her snort in reply to his joke.

Clary recognized that they were near Central Park. She looked around seeing the crowds of people thicken a bit more as they strolled about the streets. There were couples, hand in hand, sharing coffees and hot pretzels or roasted chestnuts. Horse and carriages ambled down the streets, the clip-clop of the horse's shoes hitting the pavement sounding out over the traffic and the mix of multiple conversations being held by all the pedestrians. They came to a stop. "The Park? We're going to the Park? This late into the night? We're asking for trouble, you know? I know that's your idea of a good time, but Jace-" she paused. "Maybe you are bad at impressing the ladies." She zinged.

"I'm more romantic than that," Jace rolled his eyes teasingly. He pulled her forward, waving down one of the carriage drivers. "Let's go for a ride." He revealed with an enthusiastic smile.

Clary nearly crashed into him as he pulled her forward and she stumbled as he stopped walking. She came to a short stop avoiding the collision as Jace got the attention of a driver. Clary eyed the big gray horse pulling the carriage. She couldn't help but be reminded of Jonathon and riding with him holding her so close. She shivered in disgust and fought off the wave of nausea.

Jace was oblivious to her reaction as he was paying the driver for the ride. He turned to her after that, offering to take her hand and help her up. "Come on, my lady." He winked at her.

She stared hard at the horse trying to force herself to forget. She had to forget how Jonathon had tricked her and tried to take advantage of her. It was all a ploy to get her to trust him- and to hurt Jace at the same time. She squint her eyes, her jaw set as she stared ahead at the horse in anger, guilt, and a sick twist of disgust at kissing her real brother.

"Clary? You ok?" Jace finally caught her hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"It-it's kind of cold out, Jace…" she whispered lamely. She wasn't sure she could get the images out of her mind.

"I know but we've got hot chocolate and there's a blanket…" he replied. "I thought it would be romantic if we could cuddle close to each other under the blanket and enjoy the night…" he frowned, feeling he was letting her down. _I must sound so lame_.

She snapped out of it at the sound of disappointment in his voice. She gave him a smile. "You know, actually, that does sound nice." She wasn't being fair to him at all. He was trying… and he couldn't have known that this would have reminded her of her…brother…. She accepted the hand he offered and climbed up into the carriage. "Let's go."

Jace was overjoyed that she seemed happy with the idea. He hopped up in after her and settled into the seat, putting the blanket over their laps. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his frame. "This is going to be great. I love horses, don't you?" he asked, excitedly. He wasn't really looking for an answer but showing his excitement. He was sure this was going to work. He was determined to show her he could use a mundane, romantic way to show his love for her.

Clary smiled at him, enjoying his enthusiasm. She concentrated on that to ward away the bad thoughts. She almost giggled at his extra enthusiasm. She could see he was pleased with himself at the result of his idea.

He kissed her temple before the carriage leapt forward.

They headed down the street as the horse's hooves clopped along the pavement. They passed along the park and down a less busy street. The quiet was comforting and both enjoyed it as they were cuddled together.

Jace gave her a smile before turning his eyes away to survey the area. The streets were filled with yellow taxis and traffic. The sidewalks were less crowded, only a few people meandering up and down to their destinations. Jace's attention fell on a shadowed figure standing under a light post across the street. He narrowed his brows, confused as to how someone could be shadowed in direct light. He leaned forward, trying to see more clearly. The figure was tall and male shaped but it was hard to tell since it was bathed in black even under the orange glow of the light post.

He immediately felt a sick sense of dread come over him as the horse ambled by at a slow pace. The figure turned, head raised up as the horse and carriage drew closer. It seemed to be looking directly at him. Jace gripped the side of the carriage, practically leaning over the side to get a closer look.

"Jace?" Clary looked over at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

He was oblivious to her voice. He was entranced by the figure. As they drew closer he realized the reason he couldn't see the shadowed figure was because it was donning a long black, hooded robe. Now his suspicions were really peeked. There were some strange people in New York City, but he'd never seen one wandering around, showing off a black, hooded robe like something out of a fantasy or horror movie.

The carriage seemed to move in slow motion as they pulled even with the light post. Jace's grip tightened on the edge of the carriage as he glared at the figure in anticipation. His anticipation didn't go unanswered. A black gloved hand came out from under the robe, lifting to the edge of the hood. The hand gripped the fabric and pulled it back, revealing a shock of white hair and black eyes- filled with hatred.

Jace gasped aloud. He was frozen in disbelief. Seeing Jonathon for the second time in so many nights hadn't taken away the shock factor. He stared back into the black eyes as they passed by.

Jonathon grinned devilishly, and laughed wickedly. He waved at Jace the way a young child would wave as a float from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade passed by. This time the hand he waved was complete; his fingertips wiggling inside the black, fitted glove as he waved.

"Jace!" Clary called, hearing him gasp as he hung over the side of the carriage. "What is it? What do you see that's so important?" she was growing frustrated. She tried to follow his sight, but saw nothing. "Hey! Are you ok?"

Jace could hear Clary calling to him. Despite himself, he tore his eyes away from Jonathon's to make sure Clary was still beside him- safe. He whipped around, arms going out to grip her by the biceps.

"What's the matter?" Clary could feel the tension in his touch.

He cocked his head back, looking behind him.

Jonathon was gone.

"Hey, you're scaring me…" Clary reported. She gripped his chin gently, turning his eyes back to hers. "Jace, what is it?"

Jace stared back into her green orbs. He let out a shuttering breath against her face. He watched her bangs blow back from his breath. He tilted his head in confusion, looking back again. The area by the light post was empty and there was no mysterious hooded figure anywhere on the sidewalk. He shook his head. _No. Nothing there. Jonathon's dead. Jonathon's dead and you're cracking up! _He turned back to Clary, forcing a smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It-it was nothing. I thought I saw…" he paused, mind racked for an answer. "Johnny Depp…" he finished off lamely.

"Really?" Clary lifted up out of the seat to look back down the street. She couldn't see anyone in the darkness- just pedestrians passing away into the darkness of the distance. She settled back down. "Wait- you know who Johnny Depp is?"

"I don't live under a rock, Clary," he answered, distracted.

"I'm just surprised," she chuckled, cuddling back up to him.

He furrowed his brow in thought as she began speaking about her favorite movies with Johnny Depp in them. He felt bad, but he wasn't paying attention at all. Why was he seeing Jonathon? What did it mean? When was it going to stop? _Most importantly, was he real?_

TBC….


	12. Everything Was The Way It Should Be

**Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Things are starting to pick up around here! :) This chappie explains some of the plot so some of you may be less confused or even more so when you find out! ;) I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. You guys are THE BEST! I appreciate every review a lot and I am so honored that you have taken a moment of your time to share your thoughts with me. Please continue to review and feel free to tell me your theories, ideas, and suggestions- I value every opinion! Reviews are delightful fun and they make my heart skip a beat- just like Jace does! **

**Chapter 12: Everything Was the Way It Should Be**

It had been 3 days since Clary's last nightmare. She was beginning to think that's all they were and she was making something out of nothing. It was a relieving thought! However, the relief was short lived.

She started hearing and seeing things while she was awake.

On the subway ride home after her date with Jace, she was convinced she saw an angel fly past the flashing lights before the train entered the tunnel on the way back to Brooklyn. Then on her way to the Institute the next day, she swore there was a figure following her. She heard raised whispers in her ears. They whispered her name. Then they drew out the word _Oracle_ in a long whisper. When she turned to face the presence of what followed her, there was no one there. And the final incident came after her training workout with Jace; she took a shower in Isabelle's bathroom. When she cleared the steam off the mirror, she saw those haunting white eyes again staring her down in the mirror.

She couldn't take much more. She felt like she was going crazy! She needed help. She needed answers before she lost her mind completely.

She sat in her room all morning trying to decide what to do. It finally dawned on her amidst her thoughts that she knew only one person who could help her without alerting the Lightwoods or her mother or Luke.

So, here she was, on the doorstep of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. She pressed the buzzer, hoping he was home and alone. If Alec was there, she wasn't sure how she'd explain her visit.

"Yessss?" Magnus's voice purred out.

"Hey, it's Clary. Can we talk?" Clary tried to keep her voice steady.

"You Shadowhunters and your impeccable timing…" Magnus sighed. "I was getting ready for my date tonight. Can it wait?"

Clary shook her head no and then remembered he couldn't see her. "No." her voice squeaked out.

The buzzer sounded and Clary opened the door to his apartment building. She silently took the steps up and found Magnus Bane waiting in the doorway to his apartment- glitter and all. She stepped up to him and gave a wan smile. "Thanks."

Magnus studied the redhead's expression and immediately became concerned by the crestfallen look in her posture, the lack of sparkle in her eyes, and the grim smile she gave him. "What's the matter? Did someone steal your mundane-rat-vampire friend again?" he joked, hoping to get a favorable reaction from her.

She solemnly shook her head. "I need your help."

"Oh, honey. Just have sex with him already and he'll be happy," Magnus offered, figuring it had something to do with Jace. Only love could cause the look of concern she had on her face right now.

"No, it's not that. Magnus, this is serious. I need your help," Clary pleaded, wringing her fingers together in nervousness.

Magnus sighed. He was afraid it was going to be serious. He chipped some of the bright blue nail polish off his nails. "Do I have a sign on my door that says savior or psychologist or 'in trouble, call on Magnus Bane'?"

Clary knew he could be difficult. She just assumed after everything they had gone through, that they were past the part where he was annoyed by helping them and wanted to help. "No. I just thought that we were friends now…"

Magnus rolled his beautiful cat eyes. He was becoming a sucker for Alec's family and friends. He even found himself caring and that agitated him. Yet, she did help him get the magic book and trusted him to help save Jocelyn. Perhaps this wasn't something all that terrible this time. Clary, like it or not, was a special case. "C'mon in," he sighed, stepping aside to allow Clary in.

Clary gave him another short smile and slipped into the apartment. She spun around to look at Magnus as he shut the door. "I have a problem and it needs to stay between us. Can you do that?"

Magnus groaned. This was not going to be simple. "Just who exactly am I to keep _this_," he used air quotes to emphasize "from?"

"Everyone, the Lightwoods, my mom, Luke- no one can know," Clary emphasized.

"Oh dear heavens, you're not pregnant are you?" Magnus guessed.

"What? No!" Clary answered quickly. "Why would I come to you with that?" she paused, watching him about to respond. "Never mind, I don't want to know. My problem is… otherworldly, I think… I need your help figuring it out, Magnus, before I go mad!" she began to pace. She nearly stepped on Chairmen Meow in her worrying the floor.

The cat howled in protest and scampered off.

Magnus walked past the pacing Clary and leaned against the back of his bright purple couch, crossing his arms over his sparkling silver shirt. "Ok, Clary. What is it?"

She immediately launched into the explanations of her dreams. She told him about the alley, the frozen mirror, the voices and their eerie foretelling of the eternal balance, the pupil-less eyes and why she was drawn to the Angel's names: Metatron and Sandalphon.

Magnus listened without moving a muscle but he could feel her tension and fear. It was making him nervous as well. He showed no expression until she mentioned the Angels. "Tell me again, what did the voice say to you in the mirror dream?"

"I'm not sure! See, it was difficult to understand and I'm not sure I heard properly," she let out a long breath as her mind wrapped around the nightmare, trying to make sense of it. It said something about an Oracle…" she let the confusion in her voice show. "And something in a language I didn't know, maybe Latin?"

"Pondera Judicum," Magnus stated simply, emotionless. He stared ahead, burning a hole in the wall with eyes and his jaw tightened.

Clary's pacing came to an abrupt halt. She stared at Magnus, jaw dropping. "Yes! That's it…" she felt her heart racing in anticipation of Magnus's explanation. He was staring ahead as if he was in a trance. She was afraid as she watched him; he was as still as a statue. He didn't even blink. _Oh this can't be good…_ She felt sick, dread overwhelming her system before he even spoke.

"You teens," he tsked. "Don't you learn anything in school? Not to mention, what the hell is Alec's mother teaching you if you don't know basic Latin by now?" he sighed, eyes finally disconnecting from the wall and falling on Clary. He frowned, feeling for the girl. This was serious- more serious than she may imagine. He could feel the nervousness radiate off her in waves. Rather than tease her further, he decided to speak up. "It's Latin. It means balance judgment." He ran a hand over his stiff, glittery, spiked hair. He left his hand resting on the back of his neck and sighed. "The eternal balance- life and death, is judged."

Clary wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to control the waves of nausea attempting to seize control of her. "And the Oracle?" she squeaked out, sounding very much like she was being choked.

"The Oracle is the judge, Clary. The Oracle is the ultimate being in the decisions of life and death- in correspondence with Metatron, God's ultimate Angel of death. Sandalphon is his twin; he carries the prayers to God to bring back life." Magnus informed, feeling sick himself. This was bad… real bad… "You better rally your little Shadowhunter-Scooby Doo-Nancy Drew buddies, Clarissa Morgenstern." He warned. "All hell is about to break loose." Most likely, quite literally.

She felt her knees buckle and she grabbed onto the wall to keep from falling. Her vision swam and she shut her eyes as the world began to spin faster than an amusement park ride. "I-I can't tell them, Magnus! I just can't!"

"Why not?" Magnus stood up straight confrontationally. He was confused by her desire not to tell them.

"I can't have Jace worrying about this- or the Lightwoods. We just finished taking on Valentine! They're still grieving Max… I-I… I will just have to handle this myself." She replied, waving her hand at him to emphasize.

"Clarissa- this is not something a mundane can handle…" Magnus sighed, shaking his head in negativity. She was so naïve.

"I'm not a mundane!" she shouted. "I'm a Shadowhunter." Was that convincing?

"You're a Shadowhunter in training, a mini-Shadowhunter…" Magnus unfolded his arms, hands going to his hips. "This is big! Maybe bigger than Valentine!" he raised his arms out to emphasize.

"I can handle it. I stopped him," Clary shoved off the wall, beginning her nervous pacing again. She had to come up with a plan…

"Clary!" Magnus shouted breaking through her reverie. "We're talking the big leagues- life and death!" he raised his arms up in the air, exasperated. "You don't- you can't even begin to understand how serious this can be. You could die- others could die. The outcome is numerous at this point. You'll have to go to the Oracle and speak with him. I don't even know exactly what you're in for." He tried shouting some sense at her.

She bit her fingernails nervously. "Well then, it could be easier than you think. I'll go see the Oracle. I'll solve this."

Magnus put a hand to his pounding head. "You are a foolish, naïve, little girl." He snapped. "It's not that easy."

"Well I'm not telling anyone and neither are you!" Clary snapped back, growing agitated in her fear.

Magnus looked upward, heaving a sigh. "Clary, what is it going to take to make you understand?" he paused in thought before an idea came to mind to make her recognize the gravity of the situation. "If I have an inclination of what this all means- it could mean Jace could die…again…for good!"

Clary felt her knees give out and she nearly tumbled to the ground, but Magnus caught her. She stared hard into his eyes in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"This has to do with Raziel bringing Jace back to life on your request. You've upset the balance- imposed on the Angels!" Magnus explained as he righted her. He blinked slowly, exhaling long and hard. His hold on her arm tightened. "You may have opened the floodgates- there's a possibility that the balance has been turned upside down!"

"What does that mean?" she asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"It _could_ mean that others who were to die didn't…" he started.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad… Magnus what if-" she thought of Max.

"No, Clary! It could mean that others who died were brought back! Like, hmm I dunno dear ol' daddy or your darling sibling!" Magnus began pacing himself now. "That's only one realm of possibility though!" he waved his hand, as it seemed the most unlikely of the situations. Problem was he couldn't really be sure what the outcome was or would be. "It could also mean others will die in the place of what was sacrificed or that Jace could die again in order to reset the balance. The outcomes are numerous- only the Oracle will know for sure!"

Clary felt tears spring to her eyes. This was more horrible than anything she could have imagined! The possibility of her father being back… or Jonathon was scary. But scarier than any other thought was the possibility of losing Jace- again. It was so wrong! "How can I be punished like this for saving a life?" she whimpered.

"It wasn't your decision to make. Just because Raziel granted you any one wish doesn't mean the wish was… a proper one to make or that there'd be no repercussions…" Magnus frowned, his own fear disappearing at the sight of the girl's tears. He would do the same for Alec that Clary did for Jace and damn the consequences! Just because he knew now what the consequences could be didn't mean he didn't agree with what she did. "You overstepped the boundaries. It could mean any one of the outcomes I just told you- or it could mean something more or less. I just don't know for sure…" he lowered his voice as he finished off with an uncertain tone.

Clary was falling into despair, her entire body ached and she couldn't shake the nausea racking her body. "Where is the Oracle, Magnus?"

Magnus bit his lip, considering telling her. If he did, he figured she would go running off from this very room on her own- resulting in getting herself killed or making the situation worse. She had to tell the others. Not only would she need their help but this could put Alec's life in danger and he wouldn't have that. "I will tell you, Clary. But only if you promise to tell the others."

Clary shook her head in disagreement vehemently. She had to fix this! It was _her_ fault! "Please, Magnus!"

"Clary, this is not just your life you are playing with, foolish girl!" Magnus slammed his hand against his wall, glitter sparkling off his hand. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and handle it the way a Shadowhunter would! And not Jace's way- trying to handle things on your own. Look how well that worked for him in the past. The Inquisitor almost banished him!" Magnus couldn't believe how stubborn she was. "Besides, you'll never reach the Oracle alone."

Clary's feet were beginning to ache from how hard she worried the floor. She bit her lip so hard, she split the skin. She tasted the bitter, metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She ran her hands through her hair a few times, trying to figure out what to do. Everything was the way it should be now- why did it have to be ruined? She and Jace were in love, Luke and her mom were going to get married, Alec and Magnus were together, and Simon and Isabelle were safe… How could she undo all that?

"Time is ticking!" Magnus warned, trying to influence her.

"All right!" Clary shouted angrily, throwing her hands up in defeat. She spun sharply on her heels. She stalked up to the warlock and gripped him by the front of his sparkling shirt. "I'll tell them, damn it! Now, will you help me, please?" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Magnus slowly pried her hands off his shirt, finger by finger and brushing away the wrinkles left behind. He glared at her from under his long lashes. She was lucky he liked her. "The way to the Oracle can be found in Idris." He revealed.

"So he's in Idris, where?" Clary's eyes widened in expectation of his answer.

"Well, he's not exactly _in _Idris…" Magnus waved his hands around in time to his explanation.

Clary sighed loudly. She was aggravated, depressed, and emotionally exhausted. "But you just said-"

"I know what I said!" Magnus interrupted, wrinkling his nose at her attitude. Rather than torture her with more silence, he spoke up the truth quickly. "The keys to finding him are in Idris. It's not as simple as you want it to be."

"Nothing ever is," she pouted, wiping at her tear stained cheeks.

"There are specific…items… required for finding his location," Magnus informed.

"Why can't I just make a portal to wherever he is?" Clary shook her head in disbelief.

"I _said_ it's not as simple as that, you stubborn firecracker!" Magnus rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in agitation. "I said there are keys- literally items you need to acquire- in order to find him."

"Well, if he wants to see _me_ so bad then why doesn't he just summon me or something?" Clary asked in annoyance.

Magnus watched her reaction and was reminded of a stubborn child who refused to go to bed at bedtime. She was acting like a scorned brat! "Be careful what you wish for Clarissa Morgenstern." He wagged his finger at her.

She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She felt her body still shake with a variety of emotions. She looked skyward. "I'd say how could it get any worse, but I'm sure I'd be asking for that too!" she leaned up against the couch where Magnus was earlier. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She allowed herself a moment to gather her bearings and her wits. Finally, she let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok, how am I going to get to Idris?"

Magnus shook his head. _Unreal!_ "You'll need to tell the Lightwoods. They will arrange for approval from the Clave for all of your Shadowhunter clan to go."

"Oh no, Magnus Bane! This includes you too!" Clary pointed at him.

Magnus let out a long guffaw, nearly doubling over. "You are ridiculous, child."

"So you're going to let Alec go on this 'quest' with me, all alone- not knowing what the consequences will mean?" Clary lifted her brows and smirked at him. She knew that would get to him.

Magnus cursed under his breath. "Bitch…" he said louder. "How exactly am I supposed to get approval to go?" he glared at the fiery Shadowhunter.

"Easy," Clary shrugged. "The Clave has representatives for Downworlders now, too. You can just say you need an audience with the warlock representative."

Magnus had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea. It was certainly better than the truth. "There is a Clave meeting coming up." He admitted. Despite the union Clary had created by her rune during the battle with Valentine, Magnus highly doubted the Clave would turn a cheek lightly to Shadowhunters bringing their pet warlock along for an adventure. And he was sure she'd insist on bringing the pet vampire too- hell they'd probably bring Maia the wolf along too just to round it out! It didn't matter; all that mattered was he needed to look out for Alec.

Clary shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that solves that. Now, I just need to figure out how to tell the Lightwoods and my mom and Luke about this…" she blew her bangs out of her eyes and shoved off the back of the couch, heading for the door.

"I surmise that it's best, perhaps, for us and the Lightwoods to not mention this to the Clave. They will get involved and that could be even more disastrous…" Magnus spoke up as she prepared to exit.

"I don't think Robert and Maryse will take too kindly to that…" Clary imagined.

"I'm sure they won't. But I'm sure it wouldn't be as bad as the Clave holding Jace- or yourself to be studied like your buddy Simon was. They are already intrigued enough by your beau's and your own special powers…" Magnus warned.

Clary had her back to him. She nodded. "I'll be sure to mention it."

"Good," he replied, rubbing his chin in thought.

She turned around. "Oh, how come you made me promise to tell the Lightwoods in return for information on the Oracle? You could have just told them yourself."

Magnus nodded at her. "I could have, but despite myself, I like you Clary. This way you can be honest and do the right thing. The Lightwoods will respect that. You're more likely to convince them not to tell the Clave this way."

Clary nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Magnus." She shut the door behind her.

He snorted. That was half the truth of it. "Plus, I don't want to be anywhere near the vicinity when they find this out! It's going to be quite a scene!" he added aloud to no one in particular.

Chairmen Meow hissed in protest to his empty food bowl.

Magnus rolled his eyes and with a snap of his finger, the bowl was full. "If only everything were so easy…"

TBC…


	13. So Remember When You Died?

**Hello, hello! Yes, don't be too amazed, this is another update! I'm feeling quite inspired lately! ;) A big thank you to all my reviewers once again! You guys ROCK! I can see some of you are getting excited and I can feel it! It's like having a drink of water after being in the hot desert for a day- fuel for the muse! Lol I like that some of you are asking questions now as well! Ask away and I will do my best to answer them or hint at them at the very least! **

**I'm trying to incorporate some of ID-CA and Will into this without going too far into it. I'm curious to see where the CA storyline goes and I don't really have my own take on it just yet, so there will be some CA in this story but not much. In fact this chapter has some more…**

**Also, there is some question about how Jace will handle the news- well, LoveTheNight, the answer begins to unfold in this very chapter here! Muhuhahaha ;)**

**Finally, vivilp182, you ask if Jonathon is really alive or a ghost… well your answers are about to be given as well! I love how everyone is right in tune with what's happening next! Also, thank you for the compliment on writing Magnus. I was worried I wouldn't do him justice. I feel comfortable with him now! **

**Without further ado… please read and review! And oh... yeah… chappie: **

**Chapter 13: ****So Remember When You Died? Yeah, About That…**

Clary wandered aimlessly for hours up and down the streets of New York. Her mind was overrun with information, thought, concern, dread, and mostly an overwhelming, numbing fear. She wasn't even sure how long she had gone or how far. She did seem to recognize that she must have passed the same street corner vendor at least four times because by the third pass, even he wondered what she was doing. He has given her an odd look as he scooped up pretzels for his customers.

She stopped her aimless walking and returned his odd look. It was then that realized she must have paced the same three avenues and ten blocks over and over, circling the large area surrounding the Institute without once walking past the front door. Her feet ached, she still felt sick, and now that she was more aware of her surroundings she realized she was freezing. It was snowing and she had no idea how long ago that happened. The sidewalks had a light coating of white powder which could have indicated it had been snowing the whole time and she didn't even know it.

She shivered feeling the cold flakes hit her bare face for the first time. She took shelter under a store front awning, leaning against the building. She couldn't put this off any longer; she had to tell Jace and the Lightwoods what was going on. There was no way around it. She had racked her brain for hours trying to think of a way out of it.

However, Magnus was right and they needed to know. She couldn't travel to Idris alone without suspicion for one. And… God knows what her request of the Angel Raziel had set into motion. What if Valentine was back? Or Jonathon? She tried to tell herself if that was true, they'd know it by now, but there was just no way of knowing for sure. She didn't know the time frame on the actions in motion and perhaps it was a simple as speaking with the Oracle to fix things… or it might not be. Whatever the situation was, she knew one thing for sure. Jace would not be taken from her again. Whatever the outcome or the price… whatever the Oracle wanted from her- she would _not_ trade her decision back. He was too important to the Clave, to the Lightwoods, and most importantly to her…

She shoved off the wall of the building and strode purposefully towards the Institute before she chickened out.

Jace sat in the library surrounded by as many books as he could find on the London Institute. Most were repetitive and useless information. Why wasn't there any more information on the Herondales? It was as if they only existed in passing- a mention here and there but no facts!

He slammed the book he was looking at closed and tossed it onto the table by the couch. He leaned over and picked up another book, flipping it open to where he had last looked at this one.

There was some more information about William Herondale in here. Not much more than others he had surmised when he first plucked it off the shelf. He scanned the page, looking for any mention of his ancestor.

_William Herondale was a skilled Shadowhunter at the London Institute. However, he was considered reckless and an untamable force. William had difficulties working with his fellow Shadowhunters. He was difficult and rarely listened to the caretakers of the London Institute, Charlotte and Henry Branwell. William was thought to be an orphan, but it was later discovered that his father was indeed a Shadowhunter- his mother a mundane. William had difficulties with many vices such as: alcoholism, gambling, and his treatment of women. William, on more than one occasion, went against the will of the Clave- especially when it came to saving his parabati- James Carstairs. Other Shadowhunter journals have given the impression that James was addicted to opium and William was protecting him from being excused from the Clave .It seems that the only person William Herondale cared for was James and then later, the Downworlder Tessa Gray- of whom further information has vanished much like Tessa and William had shortly after the misfortunes that met the London Institute in the late 1800's._

_William's brash and careless behavior has been noted from many different Shadowhunters, but none more so than the Lightwood family. There has been mention of a rivalry between William and Gabriel Lightwood due to William's insolent behavior and lack of respect for the Lightwoods. After his disappearance, Gabriel Lightwood made comments about the Herondale's lineage being doomed to the same wicked fate as that of William. We are unsure of what that means, as William Herondale's whereabouts remain unknown at this time. _

_Other members of the Herondale family have remained silent, claiming they are unaware of William's history beyond what it already written. It is believed that he is in relation, by marriage, to current London Institute leader, Imogen Herondale. Imogen recently gave birth to a son, Stephen Herondale._

And that's where it ended…

Jace swallowed the lump in his throat. So his ancestors were assholes… that made sense, since he also has that tendency. William was an alcoholic, a gambler, and a lady's man… _Well shit, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all…._ William Herondale was not much better in the eyes of the Clave than Valentine it seemed… Sure, it didn't say much and there could be more to the story… but if the Lightwoods hated him, it gave Jace enough to know what he needed to know. Even if Stephen was different… how could he be so different than William? _And you've met your…grandmother… _not exactly a pleasant woman. Yet, Amatis said she loved her family dearly and Valentine took that all away.

Jace thought momentarily of the box of Stephen's belongings that Amatis had given him. He pondered looking inside, but he was fearful to. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid of what his _real_ father was actually like and what other secrets of the Herondales it could possible contain… _Couldn't be anything good! _

Jace closed the book softly, his stomach churning with terrible thoughts. Who protected someone addicted to opium? Parabatai or not… that… _ok, Jace... Don't lie... If it were Alec, you'd do the same thing. By the Angel... how fucked up was my entire family? And I'm not much better… In fact, I'm just as bad as they are…_

He closed his eyes in thought, clenching his teeth. Despite the animosity the Lightwoods felt, they still loved him, even knowing now, that he was a Herondale. There could only be one explanation for it; they didn't know about the animosity between the families. He had to keep it that way. They had already distrusted him once, when they thought Valentine was his father. Whatever this rivalry was about between the Lightwoods and the Herondales… it had to stay hidden.

Jace buried his face in his palms, expelling a long sigh. The more he uncovered about his past, the more he hated it. He was screwed up enough having been raised by Valentine and thinking he was his blood relation. Now, his blood relatives didn't seem any more comforting to be linked to than Valentine.

"Jace?" a small voice whispered from behind him.

He spun around on the couch quickly to see who had caught him. His heart hammered heavily, eyes settling on Clary. "Hey…" he said sharply, just a little too sharply. He cleared his throat and mustered a smile. "How come you're here? It's Saturday- day off, remember? No books necessary…"

Clary remained in the doorway, afraid to move. If she did, she might get sick right in front of him. "I- I could say the same to you. I didn't expect to find you in the library, but I looked all over and couldn't find you."

Jace turned his back to her, shuffling the books together gently and as quietly as possible. He stacked them aside, covering them with a copy of _War and Peace_. "Oh, I'm sorry to send you on a wild goose chase looking for me. I was just relaxing, reading a book." He said loudly as he finished organizing the books.

"Oh, I see," Clary replied, beginning to fidget in the doorway all the more. He was trying to relax and now she was going to turn his whole world upside down- again.

Jace waited to hear her footsteps approach, but furrowed his brow when that didn't happen. He turned back around to see her in the doorway still. He cocked his head to the side, studying her. Suddenly, his own despair didn't matter anymore. She looked pale- too pale. Her hair was frizzy from the weather, her eyes were wide and red-rimmed and she looked like she was going to be sick. Her posture made her appear frailer than he had seen her before and he had seen her in the worst of situations before… He stood up ramrod straight. "Clary, what's wrong?"

Clary's tears immediately came to life on cue from his concern. She clenched her teeth, trying to will away the traitorous fluid. She wiped at her eyes quickly, taking a few controlling breaths. "I'm ok." She lied, feebly.

"No, you're not!" Jace hurried around the couch, trying to come to her side.

She finally stepped into the room as he rushed towards her. She put a hand up to his chest to stop him from embracing her. "Don't." she said simply.

Jace froze in his tracks at her definitive voice. He felt a stab of pain enter his heart. She was rejecting him… had she found out about his messed up past? Did Alec say something? Was she disgusted by him? _Well, you know it had to happen eventually- no surprises here…_

She saw, for just a brief moment, the hurt in his tawny eyes. She hated herself for hurting him. "It's just- I have to tell you something, Jace." She paused, fighting back a wave of nausea. "And if you hold me now, I'll just break down." She paused again, her voice cracking. "And I can't do that. I have to be s-strong…"

_Well, here it comes… she's going to tell you to get lost and break up with you…_

She paced past him, wringing her hands together. "I just hope you won't hate me."

"Clarissa- it's ok…" he sighed, lying. Nothing would be ok ever again.

"No, it's not ok. What I have to say may be the worst thing you ever heard in your life!" her voice quivered.

"Hey- I'm a big boy- I can take it. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you. It seems I can't escape my destiny," he huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets, bowing his head.

Clary turned to look at him, but his back was turned to her. _Does he already know? Did Magnus tell him?_ "No, it's not your destiny, Jace. I won't let it be. I'll fix it!"

Jace's face contorted in confusion. "You can't fix it, Clary. It's me- it's who I am. I just wish you didn't waste your gift from Raziel on me."

Clary stepped back, stunned. Was he mad at her? Did he hate her for putting him in this position? Would it really be better to be dead right now than face this with her? "I-I'm sorry, Jace! I never meant for this to happen. I didn't know- I had no idea... How could I?"

"You knew who I was. I thought you loved me anyway," he replied, feeling his temper building, beginning to boil.

"I do love you!" Clary cried out. "I did it because I love you! I can't be without you and I will do whatever it takes to make it right!"

Jace spun to look at her, beyond confused now. "What?"

Clary's mouth opened and closed. He was looking at her with such anger, the Jace she'd seen before a few times; one time being when Simon came out of her bedroom on her birthday. She forgot all about dignity and threw herself forward, at his mercy. She clasped the front of his white t-shirt in desperation. "I had no idea this would happen! I don't care what I have to do- I'll make it right! I promise!"

Jace's eyes widened at her desperate look. Her tears flowed freely, streaming down her blotchy face. Her hands were shaking as she held fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. She looked unsteady and he noticed her knees were shaking, and she wobbled, unbalanced. Jace reached out without thought, gripping her arms. "Clary…" he said slowly, over-enunciating her name. He sighed. "What are _you_ talking about?"

She listened to him closely, trying to understand him. She tilted her head in confusion. He seemed genuinely lost. "Magnus didn't talk to you?"

"Magnus?" he said incredulously. "No." he replied. "Why?"

Clary fell against him in a heap, tears staining his shirt. "Oh God!"

Jace held her against him, his heart pounding harder with each moment. "Clary, what the hell is going on?"

She allowed herself a few moments to cry freely, before she huffed out a breath and released herself from his strong hold. She wiped at her reddened eyes, afraid to meet his gaze. "It's something I've done." She sniffled. She turned away from him, pacing again. "I had no idea though."

"What have you done?" Jace watched her pace. Every step she took made him all the more nervous. This was torture, each moment that passed that he allowed himself to wonder what had her so upset. It was the worst feeling he could think of as his mind ran ramped with the possibilities of what she could be speaking of. Despite it, he allowed her to go at her own pace. He was afraid if he pushed her she would break down, physically and mentally. Whatever this was, it was torturing her too.

"Well… I didn't know. I don't understand why this is happening- but it is Jace. You need to know- and so do the Lightwoods. I wanted to do this on my own, but Magnus- he told me… I can't do it alone. I wanted to spare you," Clary rambled, her anxiety about to overcome her like a tidal wave.

"Magnus told you what? Clary, what the hell is this about? Are you keeping shit from me?" Jace raised his voice. He immediately felt a rush of guilt and he chastised himself. He had just thought about how he wouldn't push her. Then his eyes fell on the stack of books resting on the nearby table and his guilt increased twofold. He rolled his eyes, agitated with himself. _Another Herondale trait to be proud of, making people feel even worse than they already do! Way to go! _"Sorry. I'm just getting worried here…"

"I've been having these dreams…" she started.

"About Magnus!" Jace guessed, stunned.

"What?" she turned to face him, but didn't meet his eyes. "No! About Angels!"

Jace's heart seized. He would have rather she dreamt about Magnus.

"About you dying again and about an Angel warning me! Apparently, I had no right to ask Raziel to save you! I upset the eternal balance and the Angels are angry with me. I need to go to Idris to see someone called the Oracle. He judges the balance of life and death. I don't know what he wants or how to fix this, but I will!" she rushed out, afraid to stop speaking before she chickened out. She told him of the dreams, the voices, about Metatron, and the Oracle all with a few short breaths. She didn't want to stop until it was all out.

Jace barely comprehended what she said. He stood silent, absorbing her information. He felt numb, his body seemed foreign, like his mind was free floating above him and he was no longer attached to his physical form. After she finished, the silence hung between them as the information created a barrier separating them onto different sides of the room. He finally snapped back to the present and his eyes fell on her as a million thoughts bombarded his mind at once. "You don't have to go anywhere. You don't have to do this. Forget it!"

"I can't, Jace! I can't ignore it. The damage has already been done!" she began crying freely again.

"What damage? I'm here, I'm ok. You're ok, everyone's ok!" he shrugged, not understanding. "Let the Angels say what they want, Raziel wouldn't have done it if he couldn't."

"That's not it, Jace. I took away the decision of the Oracle and Metatron. I have to answer for it…" she shook her head at him. "That's not all of it…"

Jace braced himself for her to speak again. _It can't be that bad!_

"Magnus isn't sure. There are so many possible outcomes from bringing you back. He thinks-he thinks…. He's not sure but he thinks the balance has to be adjusted for saving you…" she closed her eyes, preparing herself to tell him what came next. "It's possible that others that died came back to life too- others who were not good like you… Jace… oh God! Valentine might be back… Or Jonathon!" she cried out. "But that's not even the worst of it! Magnus thinks you might die again!" She sobbed harder now that the pressure of telling him everything was finally gone. The sick sense of dread still remained in its place, finding more room to grow into a higher sensation of panic and despair. Its power brought her to her knees.

Jace stumbled backwards, hitting the door frame. He stared at Clary's broken down form as she crumpled to the floor across the room. He couldn't move, couldn't think… as reality crashed into him, igniting all his senses, and the previous day's memories of… _Jonathon… He was real!_

Clary's resolve broke and she brought her knees up, hugging them as she rocked on the floor. She shivered with uncontrollable fear.

Jace's mind raced with all the possibilities of what she said. He feared death, but only because he now knew Jonathon was not as dead as he was supposed to be. If Jace died… how could he protect Clary from him? Her cries broke through his cycle of thought. He shoved forward, coming to his knees in front of her. "Clary, Clary… honey, it'll be ok!" he pulled her into his arms, squashing her small frame against him. He rocked her in his arms, kissing her hair. "Shh… shh… my love, please don't cry."

"Jace," she worked her arms free from his hold to embrace him. "I won't lose you. I CAN'T!" she screamed. "I won't allow it."

"I'm not going anywhere. You saved me already. I'm right here. Nothing is going to take me away from you… not even if the Angels say so or if Heaven and Hell move. I told you, I love you and I will always love you. And I will always do what's best for you," Jace promised, trying to assure her of the things he couldn't be sure of himself. One part was true; he would always love her and do what's best for her- no matter what.

Clary tried to seek comfort in his voice. She was so terrified, but right now they were both safe in the comfort of each other's arms. She buried her face into his neck, crying all her fears out. "I lo-love you too, Jace." She whispered to him in between heavy breaths.

They sat together, holding on to one another in silence for what seemed like hours but may have only been mere minutes.

Clary's sobbing had finally come to an end, emotionally exhausted. "We have to tell your family," she muttered, her chin resting on his shoulder.

Jace stroked her hair as he held her. _His family…_ he sighed. He'd have to put his fears on hold about the earlier discoveries. It wouldn't matter much if he died soon anyway. All that mattered was protecting them all from Jonathon. "We will, right away, but you need to calm down first." He told her. "Tell me everything again."

She launched into a full explanation of what she knew from her dreams and her conversation with Magnus. This time she was able to tell him while sounding more coherent, without her own paralyzing fear controlling her completely. She started to feel numb all over. It was as if she could hear her own voice explaining but she couldn't remember speaking.

"If only the Silent Brothers were reformed…" Jace frowned. "They'd know what to do…"

"I don't see how anyone can know except the Oracle. I don't understand why the Oracle would seek to balance the scales out by bringing back someone evil… It's probably the least likely scenario…" Clary mused, fearful that it meant Jace dying again was the most likely scenario.

"I don't think it is," Jace hinted.

"Huh? Why do you think that?" Clary questioned, leaning out of his hold to look at him.

"Because I think it's already happened. Clary…" he paused, heart hammering with indecision. He wasn't sure he should tell her… it might send her into hysterics. "Jonathon's alive."

"What?" she squeaked out, softly and meek.

"I've seen him, Clary. I've seen your brother. He is alive," Jace stated matter-of-factly. His tone was deadly serious.

Clary stared straight at him, eyes blurring as she lost focus and she felt her body shut down, falling into a catatonic state.

TBC…


	14. Catatonic

**Hello again! Hope you guys are all still with me! Here's another update coming at ya! I LOVE that you guys are asking questions and curious about what's coming next! It makes me so ecstatic and your enthusiasm gives me the excitement to keep the chapters flowing! I'm working on Chapter 19 now so there's a good buffer going on for me to post a chapter here- but it is a short one. Sorry!**

**LoveTheNight, There is some… not much, Jace POV in this chapter as Clary is in/out of it. There will be more Jace POV as the story goes on too! Thanks for asking!**

**Vivilp182, you make an interesting point! Answers will be revealed below! Love how in-tune with the story you are! Thank you! **

**Keep the reviews coming along everyone, please! The rush... it's an addiction I really don't wanna give up! ;) **

**Chapter 14: Catatonic **

The conversation with the Lightwoods went better than Clary had expected. For all intents and purposes, they took it well. Perhaps with all the tragedy and Shadowhunter experiences they had already survived, this news seemed no worse than an everyday occurrence.

Or perhaps it was because she hadn't fully left the catatonic state she fell into earlier. She remembered Jace lifting her to her feet and sitting her down in the kitchen. He had given her a glass of water that remained untouched. She didn't make a move as Maryse, Alec, Isabelle, and even Robert had finally gathered in the kitchen later.

She stared at the glass of water attentively, unsure if she had even blinked in a long while. She could hear Jace's voice echoing through her mind- the only tie grounding her to reality. When Jace nudged her to speak up, she robotically went through the details, eyes never leaving the glass of water.

She wasn't even sure if anyone noticed her mental state aside from Jace. If they did, they weren't calling her on it. Then she faded into darkness not much differently than how a movie faded to credits. There was nothing but darkness swirling around her in waves. In her mind's eye she saw Jace in the darkness like in the alley. All she could make out was his form fighting and defending, the clashing of weapons and grunts of effort. Then the color of his eyes and the feel of bones came next. Then… it all began again.

"I'll contact the Clave immediately about travelling to Idris. I'm not sure how long we can keep this secret from them, even if I agree with Magnus. The Silent Brothers are not far from reforming and they will sense this disturbance right away- if they hadn't already. I do not think we can count on them as allies since they will be working with the Clave. If the Clave finds out about this… I don't know what the repercussions will be," Maryse informed in a business-like tone. She couldn't show her concerns for Jace or Clary- she had to remain level headed and in control. Deep down, she feared losing another son- all over again. This was not something she could handle.

"This is so bogus!" Isabelle grumbled. "Clary saved Jace's life. Why wouldn't the Angels reward her?"

"You don't like it when someone moves your shoes without asking- Clary took their job away…" Alec reasoned, despite his agreement with Isabelle. This did seem quite unfair.

"What about Jonathon?" Robert scratched his chin in thought. "If he's resurfaced-"

"I'll kill the bastard again." Jace stated simply cutting his adopted father off.

"I'll cut off more than his hand this time!" Isabelle added, thinking of Max. Fuming rage coursed her veins and she felt her blood rushing heavily with the fear and anger of the thought that Sebastian- rather… Jonathon could still be alive.

"And you said you saw him twice, Jace?" Maryse questioned.

Jace nodded. "Yeah. Once at Pandemonium. Then again in the City."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Alec asked, frowning. He didn't like when Jace kept things to himself. It often meant he was working on his own or trying to keep them all at arm's length. He hated it; he wanted Jace to feel a part of this family. It seemed he might never feel like more than the adopted one. They all deserved the right to know Max's murderer was alive.

"I wasn't sure it was him at first…" he paused, resting his palms flat on the table as he leaned forward. He hated lying to his family but he was hoping to keep this from them. Now, that seemed an impossible idea. "Then I wasn't sure he was real." He admitted, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"So, there is a possibility that he's not real," Robert raised his brows. "Perhaps it was just your imagination."

"And this is all a great big coincidence?" Isabelle crossed her arms, showing her disbelief. She felt the disturbance in her heart. It was real. This time, she would make Jonathon suffer for taking Max away from them.

"It's a possibility," Alec shrugged. Perhaps Jace has imagined him and it was all coincidence. He hadn't been the same since coming back from Idris. His investigation into the Herondale line had upset him as well as the conflict with Clary's mom and her training. He had a lot on his mind. Maybe he was losing it…"Guess there's no way to know for sure unless we go to Idris and find out from the Oracle." He gave Jace the benefit of the doubt.

"Clary and I will go to the Oracle. The rest of you will stay in Alicante where it's safe," Jace ordered, his tone deadly serious. He had to keep them safe. The further away from the possibility of Jonathon they were the better.

"Whoa! No way!" Isabelle shook her head. "We're all in this together. Besides, remember last time we stayed in Alicante. No one was safe from Jonathon then." She gritted her teeth to keep the tears from coming. She still felt responsible for the loss of Max. She was right there…

"This time will be different," Jace vowed. "He won't be able to stroll right in without causing an issue."

"I think you all need to settle down," Maryse interrupted, showing her control over the group. Her eyes settled on the trance-like state Clary was in. She did not look good… She refocused on her family. _One thing at a time here_, she told herself. "You all forget who makes the rules here." She paused, mind racing with all the information that was thrown at her. She needed to organize, regroup her thoughts. "No one leaves the Institute alone. We travel in pairs until we know for sure whether Jonathon is alive or not. That includes Clary. I am going to call Jocelyn. I think it's best if Clary stays here until we leave for Idris."

Jace loved the sound of that idea. He needed to make sure she was safe at all times. He wasn't going to leave her side. He turned to look at her and she remained transfixed, eyes focused on the untouched glass of water he gave her earlier. "Clary?"

She heard his voice, somewhere in the fog of her mind as it looped the events of her nightmare. He was there now, like the sunlight poking through the clouds after a storm. Her mind was jumbled, and she felt like a prisoner inside her own thoughts. She couldn't find the way out.

"Jace, take her to one of the rooms," Maryse sighed. She looked to Alec. "You might want to call Magnus and see if he can inform us of any further details. I've never heard of this Oracle before…"

Alec nodded, and felt his cheeks warm with the thought of Magnus. He still wasn't comfortable with his parents knowing about his relationship with the warlock but they seemed to be taking it in stride. "I'll call him right away." He whipped out his cell phone, disappearing from the kitchen.

Isabelle blew some of her black hair away with a long sigh. "Anything I can do to help?" her eyes fell on Clary as she spoke.

Jace shook his head. "No, I've got this. Maybe you can back up your mom on the phone with Jocelyn. She's not likely to agree easily about Clary staying here."

"That's a good idea. Come on Izzy," Maryse circled her daughter's shoulders with her arm as she steered her out of the kitchen.

Robert cleared his throat, his eyes resting on Jace. "I'll go speak with the Clave. The meetings about the Downworlder reps are supposed to begin after next week. They still haven't appointed a new Inquisitor or a replacement for Hodge yet either. I am sure they won't be in the mood to ask too many questions about the whole family attending. I'm sure Luke and Jocelyn were going to attend to0, so they'll be no question there either should they choose to join us. In fact, I'm sure they expect Magnus as well… so… the story shouldn't be hard to conceive. I just hope the Silent Brothers haven't picked up on this yet or our cover will be blown." He stopped speaking once he realized these were all details Jace wasn't paying any mind to. He gave a half smile to his adopted son. "Take care of her." He nudged his chin towards Clary. "I'll keep you updated."

Jace didn't move until Robert left the room. He let out a long sigh, his nerves were frazzled. He hopped up onto the counter, sliding the glass of water out of Clary's direct view. "Hey…" he leaned down to look at her. He tipped her chin up so his eyes met hers, but he frowned at the lost look in her dulled green eyes. She looked so far away. "Clary. Everything's going to be ok. Please don't worry. We will figure this out… together… I-" he paused, cutting himself off before he made a promise he couldn't keep. "I'm here." He assured her, stroking her cheek affectionately.

Clary could feel his rough touch, but it felt like the ghost of a touch, a faint brush on her numb cheek. Her mind was racing with the possibilities of losing Jace. She wouldn't survive it- it would surely destroy her. Just the thought of losing him was putting her into a state of mind she couldn't break free from. She could hear him speaking to her again and she tried to find her way out of the fog to him. She tried to break off the chain of visions connecting inside her mind.

"C'mon, let's get you to a room. You're going to be staying here with us. Won't that be great? Just like old times… I won't leave your side for a minute…" he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before hopping off the counter. He lifted her from under her arms with ease. He steadied her before embracing her shoulders to keep her afoot. He stepped forward and she followed robotically.

TBC...


End file.
